The Konoha Twelve
by heroesofolympus63
Summary: Sasuke doesn't win the battle at 'The Valley of the End', Kakashi brings him and Naruto back and Tsunade has an idea. Warning: OOC-ness (especially in Team Seven), OCs (not as main characters) and other uncannon elements. I own nothing, except the OCs and the plot line.
1. Chapter 1: Realizations

Chapter 1:

Realizations

Kakashi jumped from tree to tree, praying that he wouldn't be too late. The weird black clouds, already disappearing, worried him a lot, like the strange energy that he had felt earlier. He just hoped that his students hadn't used lethal attacks.

(Not that Naruto would, but the copy-nin sometimes wasn't so sure about Sasuke.)

Apparently, there _was_ a God somewhere out there.

As soon as he reached the two unconscious boys, the rain stopped. He looked at his surroundings, noticing that 'The Valley of The End' looked like a battlefield. A recently used one at that - there were large holes in the rocks, it was wet everywhere and not just because of the rain. He glanced at the boys once again.

Sasuke's cursed mark was slightly pulsating, indicating that it had been used soon. Other than that, his clothes we torn up, he had cuts and bruises all over his body.

And a single scratch right across his forehead.

Although his students were pretty beaten up, he smiled slightly under his mask.

_That Naruto_.

That day on the rooftop he hadn't arrived luckily on time - in fact, he had watched the whole fight up to the point when his male students had decided to use deadly attacks against each other with Sakura trying to stop them, coming inbetween. He had heard the whole conversation before and during the fight.

Kakashi couldn't really blame Sakura for what she did - he knew, although she tried to hide it, that she felt like a nuisance to the team. However, two days ago she had become the Hokage's appreatiance and, from what he had heard, she was improving rapidly. He was really proud of her. He knew that being a medical ninja would be most benefitical for her due to her perfect chakra-control.

And damn did she throw good punches. At times, he had felt sorry for Naruto.

Speaking of who, at first sight, was in more serious condition than Sasuke - he had a hole in his shirt, where he was probably pearced with the Chidori for the first time. However, Kakashi then noted that he didn't have any cuts or bruices like Sasuke and there wasn't a single mark on the shoulder where his clothes had thorn. The jounin figured out that Naruto had used the Nine-Tails' help for the fight, which led him to believe that Sasuke had somehow streghntent the mark's effects - after all, from the times he had seen him with using the power, he knew that the seal wouldn't help him much against Naruto, who used a demon. The copy-nin was sure of it.

Without further ado, he slipped both of the boys on his shoulders - Sasuke on the right, Naruto on the left, - and headed to Konoha, meeting with a medical team along the way. The medic-nins went with Kakashi at the hospital, where Sakura was waiting. She had a serious face on, but, once she looked at her teammates, her features softened. He heard her whisper to them, "Welcome home," and she went to do her duties.

* * *

Just before he passed out due to the power, created of the collision of the Chidori and the Rasengan, Sasuke thought that he was going to wake up, greeted by a big headache.

Surprisingly, he didn't.

He woke up, feeling fine, albeit a bit dizzy. _Morphine_. Soon after the effects of the drug started to subside and Sasuke was once again able to think clearly.

He looked around himself and found out that he was once again in the 'Konoha Hospital', a place with which he had became too familiar with lately. He started replaying the fight with Naruto, Kakashi's words, Orochimaru's subordinates' words, the first and only time he met Orochimaru and the power of the newly second-stage cursed mark.

And Sasuke realized how stupid he had been.

There was more than one reason why he had left (or tried to). Yes, revenge had played a big role, but there were other things.

There was Naruto's growth in strength. He had managed to beat Gaara, Kiba, Neji, beat that ninja from the Rain country Aoi, the Water guys that hadn't been bothering them since the Chunin exam, he managed to beat Sasuke _himself_.

There was the look of admiration in Sakura's eyes the day he told her that Naruto had been the one who saved them from the Sand. A look, which, for some reason, had made him feel _pissed_.

Then there were, of course, Itachi's words towards him - he hadn't been interested in fighting his younger brother, he still thought that he was weak. And he was after Sasuke's friend.

Sasuke assumed that Naruto's strength came from the mysterious red chakra, but he knew it was more than that.

Although he hadn't seen his fights during the chunin exam, he heard about them from his team enough to know what it was that made the blonde so strong.

It was Naruto's determination to prove _something_.

To Kiba, he had proved that he was _not_ the Academy's clown anymore, the boy that couldn't even do a **Henge** properly.

To Neji, he had proved that hard work can beat a genius, that he was _not_ a drop-out.

But, to Gaara, Aoi and the others, it was something else.

He wanted to protect them, Sasuke and Sakura, his teammates, his _friends_.

Sasuke himself had managed to fight the pain from his cursed mark during the match between Naruto and Gaara, the same pain that made him collapse during the Second exam.

Because he knew that he had to protect them at all cost.

That was why, there, in the hospital, Sasuke realized what a fool he had been all this time. He replayed Itachi's words in his mind. His brother had lead him to believe that strength could be achieved only by hate and Sasuke, being the little boy that always listened to his older brother, thought that by going to Orochimaru he would become stronger, that he would stop caring about his teammates so much.

And a tiny part of him had to admit that he thought that if he didn't go, Orochimaru would hurt them.

And Sasuke couldn't allow that.

But now he realized one more thing - Naruto had told him that there were only genin and Shikamaru, the only one who became chunin, on the rescue mission. The thought that they managed to defeat the Sound Four or to even _slow_ them down, was incredible. That made Sasuke hope that, maybe, they stood a chance against Orochimaru and his men.

The genin didn't know how much time he had sat there, on the bed, completely still, looking at the wall opposite and just thinking. Then, he was interrupted when the door opened.

And there stood Sakura.

She smiled brightly at the boy, closed the door and walked to the bed.

Sasuke had expected her to start crying, to beg him for a chance, but she didn't.

She just hugged him.

It wasn't the desperate hug she gave him when he first woke up in the hospital after he had met Itachi, nor was it the fangirl 'clinging' she sometimes did.

It was a warm, nice hug. A _friendly_ hug.

Another realization hit him.

Sakura didn't _want_ to be anything else for him anymore. Or maybe she did, but thought that he didn't want it. Which he had pretty much implied when he had left her on that bench.

But he couldn't bring her with him, it would've been too dangerous, plus, Orochimaru told him to go alone, he didn't know what he would do to Sakura if she did come.

Before Sasuke could react, the hug was over and she asked him, still smiling, "How are you?"

"I'm okay," he replied.

"Yeah, sure you are," she said, rolling her eyes, "Two broken ribs, a few pulled muscles, numerous cuts and bruises. As good as new."

"And how do you know that?"

"I'm training to become a medic-nin with Tsunade-sama."

The answer left him surprised. She noticed and laughed at his expression, "Yeah, yeah, I know. But it requires good chakra control and I'm improving quite quickly. It's been almost two weeks and Tsunade-sama already let's me heal small cuts, I can also provide first aid," she said proudly.

Sasuke nodded, "Hn."

After all, an Uchiha was an Uchiha and they were _not_ (or hadn't been) good at dealing with emotions.

She rolled her eyes again at his usual behavior and when she replied, her voice took a darker tone, "And don't even _think_ of escaping - an ANBU team is guarding outside, Kakashi is also there."

"Don't worry, I won't."

It was Sakura's turn to be surprised now, but before she could say something else, the door burst open when Naruto entered, ANBU yelling behind him. He just smiled and closed the door. Sasuke thought that he saw Kakashi's grey hair, but wasn't sure. The blond boy turned towards the bed where his teammates were looking at him, but he shrugged it off, putting his hands behind his neck in the usual laid-back position and glared at the Uchiha.

"Teme, you look _nice_," Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, but said nothing.

"Still, don't think you can escape..."

"I know, baka, Sakura told me and I have no intention of leaving anyway," the Uchiha replied honestly. Naruto grinned.

"Good, 'cause we didn't go through all that trouble for nothing! Turns out that Gaara and his teammates from the Sand are our allies now and they helped the others. Choji and Neji are alright now, their condition was the most life-threatening, Kiba and Akamaru are also fine and Shikamaru wasn't that hurt."

"Hn," Sasuke replied, but smiled ever so slightly, relieved. He was actually thankful to the others because of the trouble they had gone through to bring him back. Naruto and Sakura both caught the smile, they always did, and smiled wider in return.

"And what of the Sound Four?" the black haired boy asked.

"Sound _Five_," Naruto corrected him, "There was another member who arrived later. I fought him for bit, then Bushy Eyebrows took him and it turned out Gaara also helped. Choji took on the fat one, Neji - the creepy guy with a lot of arms, Kiba - the guy with two heads and Shikamaru - the girl that wouldn't stop cursing."

"Hn," the Uchiha replied yet again, but was actually impressed. His hope returned.

"Sasuke, let me take your shirt off, I was supposed to take a look of you, but we were distracted. You've been out for about a week and they assigned me to take care of you," Sakura blushed a little. Sasuke threw his shirt off and took a look at the bandages covering his chest. Sakura took them off and examined his ribs, then the cuts and bruises. She healed a few and Sasuke was impressed by the way she controlled her power and how well she healed, how carefully she examined him. He then concluded that Sakura was going to be a great medic. She finished and he pulled his shirt back on.

That was when the Hokage entered.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you were going to leave the village with Orochimaru's men, isn't that right?" she started, looking at him sternly.

"Yes and I regret it," there really was no point in denying the facts and the boy knew it, but he did regret it.

Tsunade seemed surprised at that moment, but quickly hid it, "Would you ever try to escape again?"

"No."

"Well then, I suppose that it really _is_ hard to resist the temptation in getting power, considering Orochimaru's persuading abilities and your family history," she knew that the boy sought revenge against his older brother. However, when she looked at him, she noticed something different in his eyes - it was as if they were more open, as if they weren't clouding his emotions, they weren't even trying to.

And then she realized that he cared about his teammates, his friends.

He cared about his village and comrades, who had came to save him, even if they weren't that close.

That was when she had an idea.

"Sakura, what is his condition?" she asked her appreatiance.

"He still has some minor cuts and bruises, but his ribs are healed and I even managed to heal some of the other minor injuries," the girl replied, putting a smile on her teacher's face. _She really did have talent. _

"Then, Uchiha, you may leave the hospital, but I want you all in the Hokage mansion in thirty minutes, got it?"

"Hai," they all confirmed and Sasuke and Sakura stood from the bed.

* * *

"You want us all to be a team?" Naruto questioned after Tsunade had finished her speech, which pissed her off quite a lot, but she managed to calm herself down - after all, Naruto was just being _Naruto_.

She sat in the Hokage Mansion with Team Seven, Team Eight, Team Ten and Team Gai.

Or, as she had put them, The Konoha Twelve.

She explained that she knew that the Rookie Nine where all nominated for the Chunin exam and they had all passed the first and second Exam. Same went for Team Gai. Their fights in the exam were pretty though from what she had heard, but, nevertheless, the ones that had passed had done brilliantly.

Then there were their fights during the Third exam matches.

Then there were their talents.

Hyuga Neji was his clan's genius, but, from what she had heard from Kurenai, Hinata was starting to improve. Tenten was a weapons master, something uncommon for those times. Also, Lee was a taijutsu master - which also wasn't that common.

The Ino-Shika-Chou formation had been established by Team Ten's parents and their children had their abilities - Ino was good with Mind controlling techniques, Shikamaru - with Shadow ones (also had the intellect of Nara clansmen) and Chouji - with Body extension. The original Ino-Shika-Chou formation had always been really strong, but Tsunade thought that the new one would prove to be even stronger.

Team Eight were good in tracking - Shino with his insects, Hinata with her Byakugan and Kiba with Akamaru. They could all use their abilities pretty good.

If Team Gai was the oddest one, Team Ten - the one with the best teamwork and Team Eight - the one good at tracking, then Team Seven was the Golden Trio.

Sakura, despite not being from a clan, was really smart, sometimes rivaling the Nara prodigy (as much as one can, of course). She was good at chakra control and genjutsu and was going to become an exceptional medic - Tsunade was sure of it. Also, she had seen her punch Naruto.

She was strong, alright, even without infusing her punches with chakra.

Sasuke was from the Uchiha clan, the once most noble clan in Konoha and had natural talent - strength, speed and, of course, the Sharingan. Now, he had the Chidori and training with Kakashi was starting to pay off. Although he had the cursed mark, which was proven to be unstable at times, it was possible to learn to control it even without Orochimaru's help. It could be of great use.

And then there was Naruto.

Tsunade was sure that there were things the genin and Shikamaru in the room didn't know - about the red chakra which he had used in his match against Neji and, apparently, against Sasuke the week before. About all the pain and sadness that his past hid.

But there were things that even Naruto himself didn't know.

He didn't know why he was able to master the Rasengan, why he had more stamina and chakra than most shinobi, why he had managed to read a scroll that only jounin could read and master a technique from it in less than a night, then use it.

The **Kage Bunshin** ninjutsu.

He didn't know what influence (in a good way) he had on the people he met, how he changed their lives. Heck, he even managed to get _Zabuza_, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, to cry and confess his deep care for his partner and friend Haku. A man that was rumored to be a demon, one who killed 100 people in one night.

He even managed to change Tsunade's own mind - which not many, if none, could say to have done. He had also convinced Sabaku no Gaara, after fighting him and winning, that he had a wrong point of view. That had won Konoha a valuable allie.

He probably didn't know that he had a bridge - the Great Naruto Bridge, which was named after him after Team Seven's mission in the Wave Country.

He didn't know. _Yet_. And how did Tsunade know? Well, a Hokage had his/her ways.

One of the things he also didn't know was why he, of all people, had the Nine-Tails inside of him. Why his parents hac died. But, soon enough, he would know.

And when he realized all of these things, he woukd know that he was worthy of being a Hokage.

A thing which Tsunade herself believed.

Of course, he still had a lot to learn.

"Yes, Naruto, a team," she replied, "What do you think?"

The shinobi exchanged glances. They all thought about what Tsunade had said. And, although they had some issues in their relationships with each other, they all came to the same conclusion.

_They could make it work._

So, when Naruto replied for all of them, no one said a word.

"We'll do it."

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go, my first Naruto fanfic. I will update once a week, maybe sooner if I get more reviews. Also, I hope that my Team Seven 'favouritisim' (is this even a word?) doesn't bother you much. Don't worry, you won't be seein much of it, only in the first few chapters. I want to focus on the Twelve as a whole, not just one team. Same goes for pairings, which will be made clear the next two chapters.

I don't have anything else to say (anti-socialness kicking in now (again, me inventing new grammar)), so, have a nice week and stay tuned ;) .


	2. Chapter 2: Never Have I Ever

Chapter 2:

Never Have I Ever

"Well then," Tsunade smiled, "I declare this the meeting room; you all have to gather here _at least_ once a week every Friday. Now, I will give you your first mission."

"Isn't it a bit too early for missions?" Shikamaru interrupted, "After all, we have to first clear our relationships from any issues," he looked at Naruto, who always managed to get in a fight with one of the others, except Hinata, but there was a pretty obvious reason for that. It wasn't that he didn't care for them - it was just that his attitude was sometimes too troublesome.

"That's exactly what this mission is about," the Hokage replied, getting odd looks, "It's a mission that will help you to become closer. It is..." she paused, "... to have a sleepover."

"WHAT?" both the boys and girls yelled, confused, with the exception of Neji, Shino and Sasuke, who just glared.

"Just how are we supposed to do that?" Tenten asked, a puzzled look on her face, "Where would we sleep?"

"You can sleep at my place," Sasuke replied nonchalantly, surprising everyone. He wasn't stupid, he knew what he was getting himself into, but he owed the Hokage that much, "Just be careful to not break anything."

"Don't worry teme, we won't!"

"Dobe, having you in there is the reason I'm worried."

"WHY YOU-"

"Enough," Tsunade interrupted the now glaring Naruto, "Now go, all of you, pack your stuff and have a nice time. And remember, this mission is to get you closer, so I want you to play games, talk, share, whatever, but clear any issues you might have, understood?"

"Hai," and with that, the newly formed team left to prepare themselves for what they all knew would be a long night.

* * *

They all met thirty minutes later in front of the Uchiha compound, Naruto being the last to arrive. He apologized, saying that he had work to do at home, but Sakura still smacked him, more playfully than with intention to hurt him, on the head.

While Sasuke watched his two teammates interact, he noted Sakura's changed behavior towards Naruto and felt his heart clench. The most frustrating reason was that he didn't know _why_ it was happening, but had a pretty good theory.

If that was the case, then he didn't know what to do about it.

Ino looked at Sasuke at that moment and knew what was going on. She smiled to herself. Sakura had told her what had happened that night two weeks ago and, after that, Ino no longer held any feelings for Sasuke.

That didn't mean that Sakura didn't, though. So, the blond kunoichi decided to help her newly regained friend who knew nothing of her teammate's feelings towards her.

Plus, she wasn't the only one with love problems. Ino looked at Hinata, who was talking with Naruto, who didn't notice the blush on her face. She sighed.

Sasuke led them to a huge mansion near the center of the compound. The boys took the east wing and the girls took the west. They then met minutes after that in the kitchen and started discussing what to do. They decided to eat dinner first, since it was nearly seven o'clock, then "start the party" (as Ino had put it) later.

Naruto asked Sasuke if he had any ramen and the later confirmed that there was a frozen pack in the fridge. The blond quickly prepared his meal while the others got themselves plates to eat the two big pizzas the Uchiha had gotten before their meeting at the gates. Chouji had brought himself enough food for an entire army, so he was good.

They ate mostly in silence, except when Naruto accidentally spilled ramen in Kiba's plate, who punched him. They fought for a little, before Sasuke, Neji and Lee restrained them. They sat across from each other and continued eating.

When they were finished and the dishes were cleaned (Hinata and Tenten volunteered to do them while Chouji and Sasuke threw the garbage outside) they started brainstorming on what to do.

Ino already had the perfect idea.

"Let's play 'Truth or Dare' or 'Never Have I Ever'," she suggested, "These games are the funniest and quickest way to find about each other."

"Also the most humiliating," Shikamaru muttered.

"Okay, let's play, but what?" that was Tenten.

"I don't know, let's vote! Who wants to play 'Truth or Dare'?" Ino, Kiba, Lee, Naruto and Hinata raised their hands.

"And who wants to play 'Never Have I Ever'?" the other seven hands flew up in the air and it was decided.

"Okay, so the rules are that someone says something that they had _never_ done. If someone else has done it, they should raise their hand. Normally this is a drinking game, because the more you drink, the less possible it is for you to cheat. You cheat when you lie that you have never done anything or when you don't raise your hand. Instead of drinks, we will you these candy bars," she showed the sweet delicacy to the others, "because when you get hipper you won't be able to lie that much either. If you do cheat and are caught, however, you also have to eat a candy bar. I've got some here," she pointed to a bag, full of sweets, "so we could play until they finish."

"And what if we don't like sweets," Sasuke asked.

"You don't cheat and hope that no one screws your chances of winning. The winner, by the way, is the one who has eaten the least amount of candy bars, got it?"

"Yes," everyone replied.

"Now, who wants to be first?"

"I DO, I DO-"

"Naruto, you don't have to scream like that!"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan."

They all sat in a circle and the game began. Naruto grinned evily as he thought of the perfect thing.

"Never have I ever..." he paused for dramatic effect, "had a crush on Sasuke."

At this point, all the girls in the room, except Hinata, raised their hands.

For some reason, Neji didn't like the fact that Tenten was one of those who raised their hands. She had never shown any sign of affection towards the Uchiha, unlike Sakura, who was blushing, and Ino, who was glaring at Naruto. Maybe she had just thought of him as cute.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten each got a candy bar. Next to Naruto was Hinata, who looked around, trying to think of something. Then, she got it.

"Never have I ever gone on a mission outside the Fire Country."

At that point, the whole Team Seven raised their hands. The others looked at them with questioning looks and they told them about their mission in the Wave Country, about Zabuza and Haku, about Gatou and the villagers. They told them about how Sakura managed to master climbing trees with only her feet at first attempt (she smiled proudly) and how Sasuke and Naruto had to practice a whole week in order to master it. They talked and Sasuke and Naruto got into a fight about who had been better at that. Sakura rolled her eyes at them and got them all candy bars, threatening jokingly Sasuke to eat his.

The others noticed the change in the teammates' behavior. Sakura wasn't a Sasuke fangirl anymore, she didn't praise him and call out randomly how awesome he was like she had used to. She had grown up. And although that they were fighting, Sasuke and Naruto had slight smirks on their faces, a sign that they actually _enjoyed_ teasing each other. The other teams watched and decided that Sasuke's almost leaving was what had changed their relationship. Eventually, the story finished, the two boys stopped fighting and the game continued.

"Never have I ever hugged my crush," it was Ino's turn then. Sakura raised her hand and took a candy bar again. It was her third candy bar and the game had just started, so she was starting to get worried. Everyone besides Team Eight and Naruto knew what had happened that day in 'The Forest of Death' and Ino explained quickly. Naruto threw a glance at Sasuke and noticed that his teammate was looking at Sakura secretly. The blond smiled. He knew that things between his teammates were going to change for the better. Honestly, his feelings for Sakura had changed - he didn't like her like more than a friend anymore.

Next was Neji.

"Never have I ever kept an important secret to myself," the effect was the one he was hoping for - Naruto raised his hand.

"Naruto-kun, what is it that your hiding? You can tell us, we won't tell anyone," Hinata looked around and everyone nodded. Naruto sighed and started.

"I suppose that you have all heard about the nine-tailed demon that attacked the village, right?" he asked and the others nodded, not exactly aware of where he was taking that. Shikamaru though just had his theory about the mysterious red chakra confirmed.

"Well, they couldn't kill it, so the Forth Hokage had to find another way to defeat the demon. Eventually, giving his life in the process, he sealed the demon into a child - into _me_."

To say the others were suprised was an understatement.

Of course, they all had different theories about Naruto's mysterious chakra, but they had never thought about something like that. Although, it did explain a lot of things - for example how he was able to defeat Haku's Bloodline Limit or why the whole village seemed to hate him.

Sakura stood from her place, walked to her blond teammate and slapped him.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell us? What did you think we were going to do, hate you as if you were some monster? Because you aren't," she then pulled him in a tight hug, again suprising everyone in the room. Sasuke felt the same uneasy feeling in his stomach again. He decided to ignore it - after all, Naruto was his friend.

But he knew, for a fact, that he had a crush on Sakura, which was what worried the Uchiha the most.

After all, why would Sakura choose him over Naruto? Even when it came to looks, Naruto was good (despite being short), plus he wasn't the one who had ditched her on a bench in a park after she had confessed his love for him.

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when Sakura sat down in her seat and the game continued. Naruto had yet to eat his own candy bar.

It was Chouji's turn.

"Never have I ever not eaten anything in a week to get thinner."

Ino raised her hand and took a candy bar, not saying a word. She didn't need to, though. They all knew her mantra: "Guys like slim girls," which wasn't entirely true, not for the most part of the male population anyway. But not eating a whole week? Now, she looked regretful about it, though. A shinobi needed to have endearing abilities

Next was Tenten.

"Never have I ever fallen for someone completely oblivious."

Hinata reluctantly raised her hand, blushing. Everyone knew who _that_ someone was except Naruto, but, seeing Hinata's blush, he decided that he shouldn't pester her. The Hyuga girl silently took a candy bar.

Then it was Sasuke's turn. He smirked, knowing exactly what to say.

"Never have I ever hugged one of my teammates."

Naruto shoot him a glare while Sakura just took two candy bars, blushing. If things kept going like that, she would lose for sure. She had to think of something and fast.

It was Shino's turn.

"Never have I ever fallen for a girl in this room."

Naruto and Lee raised their hands, then, slowly, suprising everybody, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke also did. Everyone stared at the clan prodigies. They tried to figure out who they liked or had liked (except Ino, Naruto, Lee and Shikamaru, all of which had good ideas about their love lives), but decided to leave them eat their snack bars.

Shikamaru was next.

"Never have I ever had a pet."

At that point, Kiba, Shino (who didn't argue over the fact that bugs we're pets), and Ino (a goldfish) raised their hands.

Next was Lee's turn.

"Never have I ever overate." Choji and Naruto both raised their hands and took a candy bar.

After that, it was finally Sakura's turn. She had the perfect idea.

"Never have I ever kissed a person twice on the lips."

Naruto and Sasuke both raised their hands, the latter glaring at the medic in training, who just smiled sweetly in return. She told the others of the second time the boys had kissedwhich resulted in everyone laughing (except said boys and Neji and Shino, who were smiling, though). In the end, everyone calmed down.

It was Kiba's turn and he had to think carefully. Eventually, he decided.

"Never have I ever been scared by a horror movie."

All of the others, except Shikamaru (who thought that horror were too troublesome and furthermore had never seen one) raised their hands and got the last candy bars.

"And the winner is..." Ino waited until everyone's attention was focused on her, "Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru was congratulated by everyone. It was nearly eight thirty already and they were all full of energy from the sugar they ate (all except the chunin, but not even a truck of sugar could get him hyped). They then decided to play truth or dare.

* * *

A/N: I was going to update either yesterday or earlier today, but I had some trouble with the Internet. But here it is! I am really happy about the first reviews, one of which (HjLostDreams) asked me if I was going to include training. I must admit, I hadn't thought of that, but I took it into consideration and after a research I did last night with Narutopedia I can now state that I have ideas of my own about their training, which will be made clear after a few more chapters.

I am also grateful for the four favourites and eight follows and about 150 reads! Thank you all. :)

On Sakura and Ino: I think that Sasuke's leaving in the series had a huge impact on both of them, especially on Sakura, and it would have had one even if he didn't succeed and was brought back. Now, they are friends again and I will show what their relationship has evolved into more in future chapters.

Nextcup date will be on Thursday worst case scenario, because I am leaving on Friday for Italy for more than a week. I might update on Wednesday, again it depends on the number of reviews I get. I'm not sure if I'm going to take my IPad with me on the trip, but if I do and I have Internet and enough time I promise I will try to post the new chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Matchmaking Begins

Chapter 3:

Truth or Dare; The Big Matchmaking Begins

Shikamaru was first, because he won the previous game.

He sighed. Of course, the only chunin in the group knew why Ino had chosen these of all games.

The thing that the whole village called 'The Nara Clan's Genius' was, truthfully, mostly simple observation skills. And Shikamaru had very good ones.

That was why he was the only one who noticed the look on Ino's face when she suggested those two games - the same look she got when she would repeat her mantra: "Guys like slim girls," over and over and _over_ again. The same look she got when she would rant on for hours about how she was sure that Sasuke loved her.

Ino was playing matchmaker.

She wasn't helping herself, but, quite obviously, her best friend - Haruno Sakura and, maybe, Tenten and Hyuga Hinata.

And, being the good observer he was, Shikamaru knew exactly why.

In his point of view, if people just payed more attention to things then they would all lead a happier life.

But no, they just had to make things so _troublesome_.

It didn't take a genius to catch the look that Sasuke got on his face every time when he saw Naruto and Sakura interact. And the look he got when Sakura hugged Naruto was just obviously jealous. It wasn't out of lack of compassion for the blond - he, of all people, probably felt the most, - but jealousy of the pure fact that Sakura had hugged Naruto.

Then there were the others.

Naruto was still an oblivious idiot when it came to Hinata's feelings for him. He just wouldn't finally look at her and notice the way she would look at him with admiration, the way she always blushed around him, how she stuttered. However, the fact that he obviously didn't like Sakura the way he did before (there weren't any pittful attempts to flirt and ask for dates) was probably a good sign.

Kiba had been eyeing Ino for quite some time now. He probably just found her interesting, but Shikamaru knew that that would soon change.

Neji had also given Tenten a weird look when she had admittlikes have liked Sasuke. They were both training partners and teammates, but, by the way they were glancing at one another all through the game, the chunin could tell that there was something more.

Lee had had a crush on Sakura, but it wasn't serious, just a sort of slight obsession. Although he did look and act a bit weird, he was loyal and a good friend, so he would most likely find a girl too.

Chouji and Shino hadn't shown interest any particular girl for now, but they surely wouldn't stay single for long - after all, they were both from noble and respected clans and were good guys when you get to know them.

Then there was Shikamaru himself. He sighed again, remembering her mocking smile towards him.

Relationships were just _so_ troublesome.

But, somehow, he knew, looking around the room, that they could also prove to be very uniting.

And so, he decided to help Ino.

They had all agreed that they wouldn't ask the people from their own teams - they all knew their teammates pretty good. So, he set eyes on his first target.

_Sasuke_.

* * *

"I suppose you are all wondering why you are here," Tsunade stated. The four jounin senseis of the new team they didn't know about nodded. Even Kakashi closed his book. He had a weird feeling about this.

"Earlier today a new team was devised."

Now, that was interesting. It was rare for the Hokage to create new teams - the ANBU was one of the few, but it was more like a military division. Still, they didn't know what it had to do with them.

"This team was called the Konoha Twelve and it's up to you to guess who are the members," the Goddaime continued. The jounin looked at each other, suprised. Now that was really interesting, albeit slightly worrying. Their gennin? In a team?

They knew that they had some issues with their relationships - like the fact that Team Gai didn't know the others all too well, Naruto's ability to piss off seemingly everyone (except Hinata) or cheer seeming everyone (especially Hinata).

But it wasn't that which worried the senseis - it was their training.

It was true that almost everyone in the Twelve were prodigies, except Sakura, Lee and Tenten, and had their own clan techniques and, although they elected them for the Chūnin Exams, their teachers couldn't teach them much. They entered because the jounin all believed in teamwork - and, by the looks of it, that was what had helped them during the exam, not proper training.

They were all feeling guilty.

Kakashi knew that he couldn't do much - it was his first time leading a genin team and he didn't know how to teach them - they were just too different. Naruto was a loud and hyperactive child, Sakura - a fangirl and Sasuke - an emo. The only one he could really teach because he could relate to him was Sasuke, but he couldn't just ignore the others. So, he spent months thinking about how he could make them improve, sadly with no succes. So, he tried to get them to work toghether.

Asuma didn't know anything about the Ino-Shika-Chō formation; he wasn't from either of those clans. He, like Kakashi, didn't know how to help them - Ino was a fangirl, Shikamaru had absolutely no motivation and Chōji was the obedient one, but he lacked physical ability. Again, he didn't know what to do and tried to focus on their teamwork.

Kurenai was a rookie sensei - again, no experience. She couldn't help the three prodigies in her clan in anyway. She noticed that they best improved by training each other; she had little to do with Hinata's improvement. Plus, her speciality was genjutsu and neither of them had the amout chakra control needed. She emphasized on teamwork like the others.

Looking at his fellow jounin, Gai realized that he had it easy - Neji was the genius of his clan that could train by himself, Tenten gladly helped him, improving her skills and Lee was his personal appreatiance. He still felt guilty, because he couldn't teach the others anything new. He again put teamwork (and youthful exercizes) above everything else.

The jounin looked at the Hokage expectantly, waiting to be scolded at.

Instead, they were greeted by a smile, which confused them.

"Why are you so sad? You think that you gave them bad training, right?" she said. They all nodded and bowed their heads in shame.

"You do know why Konoha is one of the most powerful villages, right?" she asked them, but didn't wait for a reply, "It's because we rely mainly on teamwork. It isn't your fault that you couldn't give most of the training they needed, but you did give them the most important one. Did you noticed how they changed after the invasion, after Sasuke's retrieval mission? Because I did. They are already forming bonds. At this moment, they are probably laughing their asses off at Naruto or playing some stupid game. A team is designed, so that each of the members could cover for the others weaknesses. For example, Lee couldn't use chakra, right? No problem, a few strikes from Neji and the opponent won't be bothering them. Or how they both are short range fighters - depending on the technique and weapon she uses, Tenten could fight in all ranges. Now, I didn't summon you here to scold you - I summoned you so that we can make them an effective training program, before you head out for your next mission, which starts in a few hours. You know your students' weaknesses and strength, you know where they can improve. Let's make a training program at which they can help each other," the Goddaime finished her speech, leaving them silent.

Two minutes later, they were already working on the schedule.

* * *

"Sasuke, truth or dare?" the black-haired boy wasn't that suprised - after all, he was never close with Shikamaru. He decided that the Nara clansman was just fullfilling their mission and decided to play easy.

"Truth."

"Teme, did you get scared all of a sudden?" Naruto, of course.

"No, dobe, we have to get to know each other, remember?"

"If you say so."

"Okay, Sasuke," Shikamaru decided to end the argument then, because he didn't want to deal with a headache later, "How would you describe the personality of the girl you like or had liked?"

Sasuke was stunned.

But he didn't show it, of course, and started thinking of how to reply.

Shikamaru had indeed put him into an interesting position and he had no way of escape, unless he used some basic things, but then again he was asked about her character. The Uchiha prodigy realized that Shikamaru didn't really need his answer - he was just trying to make him confess.

But Sasuke wouldn't confess, at least not yet.

So, he carefully chose his words and answered.

"She is kind, but also a warrior when the time calls for it."

Shikamaru didn't know what to say.

Sasuke, apparently, wasn't ready to confess his fealings. Shikamaru could have asked him a question which would make Sasuke confess, no matter what he says, but he didn't do that. He knew he couldn't just use force and get the two teammates toghether, but he could push them into the right direction. Sasuke wasn't stupid and would, hopefully, soon enough realize that the pink-haired kunoichi's feelings hadn't changed, despite her not showing them.

His answer was very interesting, though.

All of the girls were kind, of course, but Ino could get really fierry at times. Hinata was the nicest of them all, but wasn't nececerally a warrior.

Sakura was also fiery at times (a bit less than before, though) and she wasn't that much of a warrior, although she did fought with all she had when the time called.

However, Tenten was both kind almost all the time and a good warrior whenever she fought. So, for anyone smart enough to definite Sasuke's statement in a logical way, he would come to the conclusion that Tenten was Sasuke's crush.

_However_.

Sasuke didn't clarify how nice or what kind of a warrior the girl was, so it could've been _anyone_ from the four kunoichi.

So, all in all, he didn't even answer the question properly.

Nevertheless, it was his turn.

"Shino, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Shino replied. He didn't like it when people asked him personal questions. He just preferred to keep things to himself. The only ones he at times shared a bit of personal information with we're Hinata and Kiba.

* * *

"I dare you to explain how you control the insects in your body in a way that would make even _Naruto_ to understand," Sasuke smirked a little bit. Now that was going to be fun.

"Oi, Teme, what are you implying?"

"That you're and idiot, obviously."

The two boys had a glaring contest which ended when Sakura pushed them both in their seats.

In the next twenty minutes Shino explained as best as he could how he controlled the bugs and, eventually, even Naruto got it.

Then, it was the Aburame's turn.

"Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to tell me which girl in this room would you pick to be your girlfriend," that was a smart move on Shino's part. Naruto was so dense about Hinata's feelings that, whatever he replied, it would be best for the Hyuga to know whether or not she stood a chance.

"Hmmm," the blond boy pounded, "Probably Hinata. She is really sweet and brave and never gives up!" he grinned and Hinata nearly fainted from blushing. Luckily, she stood her ground.

"Ino, truth or dare?" Naruto asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss someone in this room."

"Fine," and with that, Ino walked to Kiba and kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed (Kiba's flushed cheeks looked strange because of his red marks) and Ino sat down. Truthfully, she had taken interest in the Inuzuka, who had caught her attention with his somewhat dog like features. The prolonged teeth and eyes, for example, which she thought were strangely attractive. And she had caught his attention with her wit. All in all, neither would complain about the dare.

"Sakura, truth or dare?" the blond girl asked.

"Truth."

"Who would you rather kiss - Sasuke or Chouji?"

The pinkette stared at her best friend. How was she supposed to answer that question without hurting Choji? She still liked Sasuke and Ino knew that, but she didn't want to ruin her chances of friendship with both boys - Sasuke finally wasn't looking at her annoyed and Choji was a really kind person.

She thought of something. Maybe it would work.

"If it's on the cheek, I wouldn't mind kissing either of them."

"Just choose already!" Ino ushered.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and saw her blush. He had guessed that she would choose him, because she would think that it wouldn't mean anything.

But why did she hesitate?

And why, even after knowing the logical answer, the Uchiha was still unsure whether or not she would actually choose him.

"Fine, fine. Ummm,...maybe...Sasuke. No offense Chōji."

"None taken," the not-so-thin boy replied and dug in his bag of crisps, offering the kunoichi a smile. He too knew about the feelings of the two teammates.

Relief washed over Sasuke. Why was he even worried in the first place? He was the most logical choice.

But still, he felt better.

Sakura scanned the room, searching for a victim.

"Neji, truth or dare?"

"Truth," the Hyuga replied non-chalantly.

"Have you ever used your Byakugan for not so decent proposes?"

If Neji wasn't trained, he would've blushed like a schoolgirl right there and then.

But he was, so he replied indifferently as usual.

"No, I haven't."

"Are you sure? Because I saw you eyeing Tenten a few minutes ago with an interesting expression on your face."

_Damn_.

The Haruno was more observant than Neji would have liked at that moment. Tenten blushed furiously and Neji almost followed, but managed to stay calm.

"Yes, I'm sure. That wasn't what you think it was."

"Then tell me, what was it?"

Neji couldn't just tell her that he liked Tenten and Sakura knew that. She wasn't trying to get him to admit his feelings, just to confirm her theory about them. And she did.

Tenten didn't know what to think._ Could Neji - No, of course not_. They were just teammates, friends at best.

Right?

"I think it's my turn," Neji turned to his cousin, "Hinata-sama, truth or dare?"

"T-truth."

"What would you do if this was your last day?"

"I'd tell the b-boy I like about my feelings," she didn't hesitate, but blushed furiously. Naruto noticed that and thought what a lucky person her crush was - Hinata was sweet and caring, but strong at times when she had to be.

Unconsciously, Naruto clenched his fists. _That bastard better make her happy or else._

Sakura and Shikaamaru both saw Naruto's hands and thought that maybe, just maybe there was hope.

Hinata chose to ask Tenten.

"Tenten-san, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I d-dare you t-to do a trick with some w-weaponry."

"Okay," Tenten said, pulling some kunai and a plate-sized plastic ring. She started joggling with the kunai and everytime she threw one in the air, it would pass through the ring twice. She did it in different variants - joggling with one arm, with a finger, even with her nose (Ino gagged at that moment, but, nevertheless, was impressed) and she did it so fast that the ring didn't even fall to the ground. When she finished, everyone applauded her as she took her place once again.

"Chōji, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you had to choose one dish to eat everyday for a week straight, what would it be?"

Chōji explained in ten minutes (and in a way that almost made Shikamaru feel shame) the good and bad qualities of some of his favourite meals. Eventually, he chose pork barbecue with vegetables.

"Kiba, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Akamaru to someone else for the rest of the night."

Kiba widened his eyes, "What? Why?"

"Just do it," Chōji replied as he was munching on another crisp.

Kiba growled but, nevertheless, set Akamaru down from his lap and told his best friend to choose where to sit. After scanning the room, the dog went to a suprised Ino, who took him in her lap.

Apparently, even the dog knew that the two would eventually end up toghether. Might as well speed things up.

The game continued.

"Lee, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" the taijutsu user answered enthusiastically.

"I dare you to do 500 sit-ups and if you don't succeed, I'll give you something else to do."

"Fine with me!" Lee started the sit-ups right away. Although he hadn't trained for some time due to the surgery, he had used to do about 3000 sit-ups. That was why he was really suprised when he only managed to do 499. As he looked at Kiba expectantly, he made a mental note to resume training with Gay-sensei as soon as possible.

"I dare you to kiss Sakura's hand," the boy with the grey jacket (which he, for some reason, hadn't take off) said. Sakura and Lee were suprised and were both blushing. Only Shikamaru, Naruto and Ino caught sight of Sasuke's well hidden scowl, but that was just because they were looking for it.

Lee looked at Sakura and asked, "Sakura-san, is there a problem if I do this?"

"Of course not, Lee-san. It's just a dare, after all."

Lee nodded, understanding, leaned in and slightly kissed her hand. After that, they were both blushing furiously and this time they were the only ones that didn't catch Sasuke's frown, although the others pretended not to.

It was Lee's turn.

"Shikamaru-san, truth or dare?"

"Truth. A dare is too troublesome."

"Do you think this mission has been successful so far?"

Shikamaru was suprised by the question, but answered, "Yes, I think so. We did get to know each other a bit better. Now, anyone want to go to bed?"

They all shook their heads to show that they didn't, they all had a lot of energy after the previous game, especially the members of Team Seven who, to Sasuke's biggest regret, had eaten the most candy-bars. Shikamaru usually had more energy than he liked to show, so he agreed to stay awake for a little while longer. He and Sakura decided to play a game of Shoji, while Hinata and Lee watched them. Kiba and Ino were sitting in a corner, talking quietly to each-other while the girl was stroking Akamaru, who was still in her lap. They were talking about animals in general and Kiba announced that he had always found goldfish very interesting. Ino blushed at that, but only barely visible, of course. After all, she was Yamanaka Ino - boys should blush because of her and dream of her, not the other way around (Sasuke being the exception, but that was beside the point) - she had dignity.

Although, she was starting to question if it was worth keeping it and if Kiba would agree to keep it.

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Tenten and Chōji were playing poker. Sasuke and Neji both had good game insight (without using their Bloodline Limits), while Shino and Tenten were both skilled players and Naruto and Chōji were just _really_ lucky. They weren't betting anything else aside from their dignity, which the Hyuga and the Uchiha took pretty seriously. They ended with 5 victories for Naruto (who had some experience besides luck), Tenten and Sasuke, 4 for Neji and Shino and 3 for Chōji. The energy they previously had was reducing rapidly and they decided to call it a night. Kiba and Ino saw them stand up from the table where they had been playing and all of them want to the one where Sakura and Shikamaru were still playing Shoji. Sakura was trying hard not to leave Shikamaru with no means of escape, because she knew that if she pushed him to thinking of a strategy, it was game over for her. Eventually, she did corner him, he thought of a strategy and won. They stood up and started cleaning the table.

"Thank you for playing with me," the pinkette bowed her head down slightly, in order to show respect. To her suprise, he did the same.

"Thank you for playing as well. Not many people have played with me and you proved yourself a worthy opponent," he smiled lazily at her and she tiredly returned it. She had played as best as she could and she did win something in the end - _respect_.

Something she had been wanting in a very long time.

When he saw Sakura and Shikamaru smile at each other and showing respect, Sasuke's chest tightened.

What was going on with him today? First Naruto, then Lee, and now Shikamaru. Shikamaru, who he knew for a fact that didn't hold any romantic feelings for Sakura at all. He was simply envious of the way the two treated each other - with respect.

The same thing she once upon a time held mostly for him and still did, until that day, although now other people had proven themselves worthy in front of her.

And Sasuke started caring about her respect towards him and started respecting her himself much too late. He wanted the old days back - the days in which he would protect her all the time, not like now, when she could protect herself and, more importantly, risk her life for his.

Like she did in 'The Forest of Death'.

Such thoughts continued to pester him even after they called "lights out" and the others were long asleep. He even dreamt about such things after he had finally fallen asleep.

Or at least he dreamt about them until he heard the sound of shattering glass and a scream, coming from the west wing of the mansion.

* * *

A/N: And here it is! This chapter became extra long because I added the whole meeting of the jounin senseis and Tsunade later on. Also, first time writting a cliffhanger. :3 I hope you like the next few chapters, because the action starts now.

Also, I will not say that the Byakugan cannot be used for indecent things, but Neji didn't use it, whatever you may think. He just isn't like that. He wanted to blush because of the implication.

Almost everyone is playing matchmaker now. :3 I won't say if Kiba was trying to make Sasuke jealous or if he is secretly a LeeSaku shipper - that might be revealed later on, though :D

Umm, I didn't warn you though that SasuSaku was my OTP, sorry, AGAIN, if it bothers you. I promise it won't always be like that, as you can read I try to give everyone their respected time in a chapter, it's just that the more main characters you have the harder it is.

I got one guest review and I want to reply to it:

1. Yes, thank you. The thing is that this story is being written on my iPad and I sometimes have troubles with auto correct. I didn't pay much attention to the word, but thank you for pointing it out, I will correct it, but later on - at the moment I don't have time, same thing with the others mistakes. I actually use Google for words I don't know how to spell, write or don't know at all.

2. I'll try to explain why I did him this way.

You know how Sasuke always looked back at the past, right? To convince him to stay, Naruto tried to remind him about the present. Sasuke refused to listen to him, but if you noticed at the end of the battle, in the middle of the white light, his expression showed pain. After that, he couldn't kill Naruto, his rival and best friend at the same time. I don't think that the reason was that he wanted to defy Itachi - if it was so, then why continue to live in hate? Why not do a 180 degrees turn while he's at it and follow a completely different path? Because it wasn't that he was defying him - it was that he couldn't kill his friend. As simple as that. That is why I think that Naruto, in a way, did reach out to him and I think that if Sasuke had had the time to think about the recent events, the time he had when he woke up in the hospital, maybe he would have reconsidered. After the battle, he went to Orochimaru and the next few years...well, you know.

Also, I don't plan to overpower any of the Twelve - I'll just take on the suggestion for different training which will result in them being more powerful, but not godlike, of course. I did a big research and came to my own conclusions what powers I should give them and what not; it revolves again on their naturally strong sides.

I have to add that that is my view of things - you don't have to agree with it, but I hope that I made myself clear. Anyway, thank you for reviewing, I hope that future chapters will interest you too :)

I think it's time to end this extremely long AN, so thank you for reviewing, following, favouring or just reading in general. :)


	4. Chapter 4: The New Sakura

Chapter 4:

The New Sakura

Sasuke and the others woke up and immediately started running quitely and quickly, like real ninja, to the west wing, where the girls were and from where the scream was heard.

While running, Neji activated his Byakugan and saw Sakura being held as captive with a hand around her neck from a person with a black costume and mask. There were two other men with him, who were pointing at the other girls with their weapons, two long katanas . Ino was the one who had screamed. Neji reported this to the other boys and didn't miss their clenched fists. By the time they reached the door, Sasuke had already activated his Sharingan and was ready to burst through it. Eventually, they managed to calm themselves down, realizing that they wouldn't help the girls like that.

Speaking of who.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten were staring, scared, at Sakura and the invaders. They started thinking and calmed themselves down, but didn't show it - they didn't want to look suspicious.

Sakura, however, had already devised a plan.

She, like the other girls, was fully aware that the boys had already arrived. There was a paper panel that was see-through on the outside, so they were watching and waiting for an opportunity to attack.

After a moment of silence, the one who was holding Sakura started talking.

"Which one of you lives here? Hand me everything precious you have or this girl," he locked his arm around Sakura tighter, "will die."

No one answered.

"Fine then, I guess you don't ca-"

"No, wait! I live here!" Sakura shouted, suprising everyone. However, the girls didn't show it and the guys were waiting to see what she was going to do.

She started blinking rapidly, as if trying to hold back tears.

"Please, I'll show you were the jewelry and money is, just leave my friends alone! We are only civilians, my parents just have a good business, please, let us go!"

"Business, you say? So, they may want to pay a small ransom for their daughter?" the one holding the pinkette smirked and walked closer to his subordinates, "Maybe we should take her with us instead, eh? Then, they would pay _much_ more than what they have here."

The three men laughed and the two swordsmen turned around.

That was a mistake.

Sakura quickly proceeded with her plan, pumping chakra in her foot and kicking the man who held her hard from behind.

Tsunade had told her how to do that just a few days ago, but Sakura was a fast learner and had good chakra control, so she quickly got the hang of it. Her punches and kicks weren't as hard as her teacher's but she, like her, had great strenght to begin with.

That's why the man held his leg and for that was quickly knocked out with a punch.

The boys were just about to come out from their hiding place, but Shikamaru stopped them. Before, when Sakura was pretending to hold back tears, she was actually doing a morse code* by blinking. The message was: _I have a plan_. If the plan involved them, she would have told them.

So, he decided to leave her to it. The other boys followed his lead and watched.

Not that there was much left to watch.

When Sakura had punched the one who had held her captive, the other two men had turned around and then to the others girls to threaten, but they had disappeared. They were actually hiding behind another paper panel on the other side of the room since the men had first started talking about taking Sakura with them, leaving some Bunshin behind. They were waiting for an opening.

But it never came.

The two intruders were left stupified for a moment, which gave Sakura enough time to press two pressure points on both of their necks, resulting in them falling unconscious like their partner. Although she had just started training with people, Sakura had done a lot of reading for the past days and knew how to knock out her enemies effectively and for a long enough period of time.

After the men fell, everyone came out of their hiding places and looked at Sakura with new eyes. She really _was_ no longer a Sasuke fangirl and all brains but no skill, no - now, she was a kunoichi, able to take care of herself and others, too.

She blushed under their gazes.

They all congratulated her, called the police (after the Uchiha massacre the Hokage had employed some shun in and jounin to work there) and tied the three men to a pillar. It turned out that they didn't have to - the police came before the intruders woke up. The authorities suggested that the young shinobi all slept in the east wing and locked all the doors that surrounded the room, in which the window had been broken. They were all tired and didn't protest, they just answered the officers' questions, wished them a 'Good Night' and the girls moved their stuff to the east wing. Then they all waited for Sasuke to lock the doors before collapsing back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke was the first to wake up.

It was quite suprising, considering that he spent the first half of the night dreaming and thinking about the new Sakura, and the other half...

...doing the same thing.

Not that he was the only one, of course. The others had too thought about Sakura's change and were glad about it. One-less Sasuke fangirl was always a good reason to celebrate and even Ino didn't seem interested in the Uchiha anymore (something for which Kiba was very glad. He just hoped that he hadn't made too much of a fool himself last night.).

Sasuke got up and decided to be a good host and prepare breakfast. As he was walking to the door, he saw Sakura stirr. She sat up in her sleeping bag and rubbed her eyes. She stood up.

"Oh, good morning, Sasuke," she said sleepily and yawned.

"Hn."

"I see you're awake. Let's get dressed and make breakfast, eh?" they picked up their clothes; they had slept in pajamas.

Without another word Sasuke went to a bathroom down the hall and gestured for Sakura to go to another one. They came out about ten minutes later, showered and fully dressed, and headed towards the kitchen.

"What shall we prepare?" the girl asked.

"Hn. I don't know," the boy replied.

They eventually started making omelettes. Sasuke put some tomatoes with his. After they were done they started cleaning the counter, which was covered with eggshells. Sasuke then looked at Sakura and saw that she had some in her hair. He raised an eyebrow at her. The pinkette noticed that and touched her hair, only to find small pieces of eggshell. She caught Sasuke smirking and got pissed off (and a little bit embarrassed), so she picked up some left-over tomato slices and dumped them in his hair. Sakura smiled sweetly upon seeing the scowl on his face.

"Oh, _Sasuke-kun_, I know how much you love tomatoes and decided that you might want some as an accessorie," she mocked him in her fangirl voice, once reserved specially for him. That was the moment when the others decided to come in and, seeing the Uchiha with tomatoes in his hair and the ex-fangirl laughing at him was enough to wake them up fully and they started laughing along.

Sasuke's scowl only deepened and he threw some eggs at her. Sakura side-stepped and the eggs ended up on the front of Naruto's T-shirt (his jacket was open). He frowned and threw some at him in return, but the prodigy dodged and Ino got some in her hair.

And so the biggest food fight that Konoha had ever hosted began.

They hid, turned a couple of bowls (luckily, they were plastic), Sasuke even considered activating his Sharingan for a moment, but he was actually having fun and didn't want it to end. They ended up back to back, separated by the counter. They divided in two teams, all except Shino (who said that his bugs didn't like it; the others weren't sure what to make of his open answer yet) and Shikamaru (who said it was too troublesome, but who knew for a fact that the most enjoyabale position in those kinds of events was as a spectator). The teams were Sasuke, Ino, Neji, Lee and Hinata and Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Choji and Tenten. They were all breathing heavily, they had been going on like that for about ten minutes. The whole kitchen was a mess, their clothes were dirty, but luckily the omelettes were in the dinning room, already served with napkins, forks and everything.

All of the 'fighters' had a handful of eggs and tomatoes. They decided on one final attack and jumped at the same time. They both threw the last of their 'amo' at each other and fell, again separated by the counter. Sakura started laughing and even Sasuke's lips turned up. However, when he stood, his face was in his usual stone facade.

"Annoying," he huffed at her. That only made her laugh even harder and everyone joined (except Shino and Sasuke, but they both smiled). The Aburame and Shikamaru even agreed to do some of the cleaning. The first ones that came out of the shower and the ones that had to wait (they may have been in a mansion, but there weren't one thousand bathrooms) helped and by the end they had all cleaned themselves and the mess was taken care of. Then they sat in the dining room and had a nice breakfast, although the omelettes were cool. They talked for a bit and decided to report that they all thought the mission to be a success. On the way to the Hokage Mansion the citizens of Konoha stared at them. Some of them were the Hokage's assistances' children - with admiration, the grown-ups - assessingly, the other girls and boys - some with envy, some nonchalantly and some were already on the way to becoming fangirls/fanboys. Kiba and Naruto just waved and smiled. The later nudged the other and told him that his fangirls were more in comparison. Shino caught that and remarked that Sasuke's fangirls remained the biggest number. Naruto huffed and started a glaring contest with the Uchiha. It went on for a while, but the blond boy grinned and the black-haired turned his head around, so that no one could see the slightly upturned corners of his mouth. He had an image, after all.

Naruto then started teasing Kiba and Ino, calling them 'love birds' and asking when they will make their relationship official. Ino hit him and told him that maybe, just _maybe_ if he wasn't such an idiot he would've been able to get a girlfriend. Almost everyone laughed at that statement (Neji, Shino and Sasuke just smirked, while Hinata blushed), even Naruto stopped fake-frowning and grinned again, putting his hands behind his neck like usual.

They arrived at the Hokage office and Shizune greeted them. Tsunade lifted her head from the paperwork on her desk

"Hello, everyone. So, how did it go?"

"We are here to report that the mission was a success," Shikamaru stated. They had all agreed earlier that Shikamaru should be the leader of the team (even Naruto didn't complain), being a chunin andthe most intelligent. He was the most qualified one.

"That's good," Tsunade replied, setting the papers down, "We heard of the accident. What happened?"

"Well, the police already questioned us..." the lazy shinobi replied.

"Yes, but I want to hear it from you, I haven't had enough time to read the report," the Hokage demanded.

"Basically, Sakura beat up their asses!"

"Naruto, I'm having a headache and your screaming doesn't help. Now, tell me the whole story - who is them and what did they do?"

The genin and chunin explained how they woke up from the sound of glass shattering, how Sakura was taken hostage, how she lied that she owned the house, the following short battle and ended with the police arriving.

"Well done, Sakura," Tsunade smiled proudly at her appreantice, who smiled back, "Well, in this case, do you think you can handle missions together from now on?"

"Yes, we can," Shikamaru replied.

"In this case, I have something for-" the Hokage was interrupted by a chunin bursting through the door.

"Tsunade-sama, the bandits who attacked the Uchiha mansion last night have escaped!"

* * *

* Morse code is a method of transmitting text information as a series of on-off tones, lights or clicks that can be directly understood by a skilled listener or observer without special equipment (Wikipedia). In this chapter Sakura is doing it by blinking, meaning that we have longer and shorter blinks for different characters. If she is doing it fast there may be some mistakes in deciphering it, but Shikamaru is a good observer as mentioned in the previous chapter.

* * *

Omake: Kiba and Ino's talk

Kiba and Ino sat in one of the corners of the room in the Uchiha Mansion. The boy originally wanted to play poker with the others - he could easily recognize when the lie, since people become nervous and it affects their smell. However, the Yamanaka had interested him and he wanted to learn more about her.

Even if it was through her pet.

He never knew that goldfishes could prove to be so interesting - for example, they only hear what they want to. If you talk to them and you say food they'll listen, but if it's about something else, they won't.

Ino talked about her pet with a glint in the eye - she was an animal lover, alright. And Akamaru seemed to like her - he had been sitting in her lap peacefully ever since the Truth or Dare game. If it where someone else, besides Hinata and Shino, the dog would've tried to escape.

They talked and Kiba found other interesting things about her. He didn't know what possessed him to say that he thought that goldfishes were awesome. He hoped that it was a good thing, if the fact that Ino had a glint in the eye when she spoke to him for the rest of the night could be counted as one.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this chapter had to be posted two days ago, but I couldn't, so the next update will be on Sunday. Also, this is my first attempt at an Omake - what do you think?

I suppose there isn't anyone that hasn't got a clue what the pairings are, but I'll state them: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, KibaIno and the rest will be revealed later. I didn't write them in the summary because:

1. Some people read stories because of pairings, not because of the plot. This isn't right and by not giving them away in the summary I could lose a few of those "readers". Pairings are important in a story, but it isn't fair for you to read it only because of them or not read it because of them if you are interested in the plot.

2. I have been giving hints since the first chapter. The only reason I am writting them here is because I want to be clear about them.

I hope that the whole SasuSaku emphasize that comes with the Team Seven one doesn't bother you much - it will be over in a few chapters. I'm making it so now, because it's part of their character development.

Anyway, another cliffhanger. What do you think? Who were the masked men? Until next time ;).


	5. Chapter 5: Is it a good idea?

Chapter 5:

Genin vs. Sanin; Is it a good idea?

The whole room stood still at those words.

"What do you mean? How?" Tsunade asked.

"It seems that they have used some kind of poison on the bars of their cells and left overnight without anyone noticing. We still don't know how, but the ones on guard had been poisoned too. A tracking team found their trails about thirty minutes ago and headed towards them. They promised to send us a report in about an hour. I came here as soon as I could."

"I don't understand! Baa-chan, what's going on?"

"For once, I understand Naruto. Hokage-sama, what should we do?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Let me think it all over," Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"First, we should assume that the robbery wasn't their real purpose. If they were strong enough to sneak poison without the guards noticing and were able to knock them out when they didn't even show that much skill last night, then their attack on the Uchiha Mansion had another meaning," Neji stated. Everyone started pounding on his words.

"Then what if it was information gathering? They might have just been sent here to gather information on us," the Nara suggested.

"But they only did so with Sakura, who was the only one to fight," the Hokage reminded, "If they needed anything more, they would've stayed after they had escaped, not leave the village. Which means..."

"Which means that their target was me," the pinkette finished. Everyone looked at her. She was staring at the door.

Ever since the start of Team Seven, Sakura had always been useless. She had always watched Naruto and Sasuke's backs all the time - they were the ones to fight, the ones to protect her. And she didn't give it too much thought until that time when the Uchiha had called her a lower-leveled ninja than Naruto.

But she had changed during the Second exam.

The cut of her hair had been her symbol of maturing, of finally being able to do something. After she had cut it, she'd tried to be usefull to the team. True, Naruto and Sasuke still had done most of the fighting, but she had tried, like that time they had had to help Morino Idate. She had tried to fight. She had provided first aid to her teammates when they wounded, she had done everything she could. She had noticed that she had great strength, her talent for genjutsu, the way she could tend wounds pretty well. She had thought that maybe, just maybe she had started being useful, that she had became stronger.

_ But it still hadn't been enough enough._

When Sasuke had left, she hadn't, she couldn't, do anything to stop him. She had just stood there, frozen, being pathetic and weak and annoying, all the things she had triend to avoid being.

The morning after the first day without him, she had decided that she would become strong, no matter what, and hope and pray that when Naruto brought Sasuke back, she would be stronger. She would be able to make him stay.

She had started working hard on becoming a medic-nin and learned a lot for two weeks. She liked it, she liked her teacher, she liked the things she learned, everything.

And now, those men were mocking her, letting her defeat them, they were mocking her hard work.

And hell was she angry.

Sakura clenched her fists and looked up to the others, who were giving her odd looks. Even Neji and Sasuke's features had softened a bit. When they saw her angry expression, they were suprised, alright.

But what she said next startled them even more.

"Then let's go after them."

"Sakura, you can't just-"

"Shishou, last night the police assured us that they would look over those men. However, they said that they were their last men, that they didn't have anymore.

Now, these men require medical attention and can't fight. All the jounin and most of the chunin are on missions. The tracking team is just that - a tracking team, they don't have that much experience in fighting. We are the only ones left. Plus, we are twelve and they are two. Even if they are stronger than us, we could beat them with good teamwork," Sakura stated, again startling everyone, this time not just with the glint in her eyes that said how badly she wanted to chase after the ones who had humiliated her, but also by her calm reasoning. Tsunade started thinking. What Sakura said was true - they were the only ones left.

She sighed and made a decision.

"Fine then - I assign you, the Konoha Twelve, your first mission with Shikamaru as team leader. Go and gather the necessary things and meet here after twenty minutes, when the report is expected. They, you're going to start pursuing those men."

"Hai," and with that, everyone was dissmissed.

"And you," the Hokage turned towards the one who had brought the news, "you watch out for the report and bring it immediately to me."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," was the reply and the chunin left.

Tsunade sighed again and looked at Shizune, "Did I do the right thing?"

"Team Seven were going to go regardless of your decision anyway and the others would have followed to help."

"Yes, you're right," the Goddaime said, reaching out for a bottle of sake in one of the cupboards in her desk.

Shizune didn't stop her.

* * *

The Konoha 12 met after twenty minutes as agreed.

"Here is the report of the tracking nins," the Goddaime handed Shikamaru a scroll and explained, "The two men have headed to the Country of Rise Field, specifically towards a forest there. We don't know why," Tsunade noticed Sasuke looking down, "What is it, Sasuke?"

"The Country of Rice Field is where Orochimaru's hideout is," the prodigy replied.

For a moment, everyone froze.

"What? How can you be sure?" Kiba asked.

"That's where the Sound Four lead me in order to meet him. They said his base was in a small clearing in some mountain woods there."

"The important question is why Orochimaru would send his men to find more about Sakura. He was after Sasuke, after all," Neji reminded.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other and nodded.

"It is true that Orochimaru is after me, he agreed to give me power," Sasuke started slowly.

"But his real aim was to take over Sasuke's body to use it as a container. He has an immortality jutsu of some sort, but he needs a new body every few years," Naruto continued.

"We don't know whether or not he has already used this technique and gotten a new body. The Sound Four were in a hurry to get me there," Sasuke took up the conversation again.

"So, even if he has taken a new body, it still doesn't make sense; what might he want with Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Because, in order to take Sasuke's body, he would now have to fight us," Shikamaru replied, "He needs a general idea of our abilities, especially of Naruto and Sakura's."

"I already fought him at the Chunin Exam," Naruto remembered, "which leaves Sakura. But he probably knows that we would chase those men, so why did he make them go back to him?"

"Because it's a trap," this time it was Tenten. Silence fell over the room for a while.

"So what?" Sakura was still full of suprises, "Even if it is a trap, this is probably the best lead we'd ever get on him. We can't wait for the jounin and chunin to return from their missions, but we can go and investigate ourselves. We could use Naruto's **Kage Bunshin** to scout the area. Even if they do try to ambush us, if we keep a proper instance from the clones, we may even be able to ambush them ourselves."

Again, even though she wanted to go there more out of emotion than anything, her logic was undeniable.

Now, she didn't want to go just because she was the one hurt - no, Orochimaru, that man, that _monster_, had tried to destroy Konoha and had killed the Third doing so. He had tried to bring down Sakura's friends, he used the Sand, the Leaf's allies, to his own purposes.

Now, the alliance with the Sand was as stronger as ever and Sasuke and Naruto were saved.

Sakura knew it was her turn to be hurted by the Sannin.

And she was sure as hell not going to let him do that.

* * *

Their trip to the Rice Field Country was quiet.

Too quiet.

The air was tense. The Twelve didn't know what they would do if they encountered the Sannin - their best chance was to get away, but they might not have the opportunity to - after all, they doubted he'd let them go that easily. So, their only hope was the ambush plan Sakura had thought of. However, they were secretly thinking that the plan wouldn't succeed.

Hinata was really scared, but tried to keep her calm.

Neji was also scared, but tried to reason with himself. They were twelve, for God's sake! Everyone, aside from Naruto, Tenten and Sakura were from clans, Naruto had an enormous amount of chakra even without the Nine-Tails, Sakura was a good medic and knew how to put up a fight and Tenten was pretty good with her specialization - weapons.

But then again, they were facing a _Sannin_.

The most ruthless one at that.

Shikamaru already thought that whole situation way too troublesome, but he understood Sakura's reason behind it. In any case, she was right - they were the only available team. The rest were on missions.

Still, he had a nudging feeling inside of his chest, which meant that something was going to go wrong.

Too late to be sorry, anyway.

He sighed.

Lee was wondering what would it had been if Gai-sensei had came with them. He strongly believed in his teacher, but they were going after the person who defeated killed the Hokage, after all.

Kiba had been successfully trying to remove the assumptions of what was to come.

Ino, like Hinata, tried to hide her discomfort.

Tenten was a bit worried too, but she, like Neji, put herself to believe in the team.

Chouji wasn't a nervous guy, but even he had been tense while jumping from tree to tree. He had again brought the Akimichi Clan's pills and was contemplating on whether or not it was a good idea to use them again so soon after last time. Still, he often played with the box in his pocket.

Shino was trying to make his bugs scout the area in front of them, so that if Orochimaru tried to suprise them, he would know before he even tried.

Now, while everyone else was scared, Team Seven were just on the opposite side of the pole.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were angry at the Sannin - he had tried to break their team, their family numerious times for the last months. Now, he was targeting Sakura, the one who hadn't really done anything to him, except for being there for her friends.

And while said girl was angry at the Sannin for mocking her, Naruto was angry at him because he has messed up with his family, Sasuke was extremely annoyed by the fact that Orochimaru had chosen Sakura to mess with.

He had an angry Uchiha, two Sannin's appreatiances and a Jinchūriki heading towards him.

Maybe their chances weren't so bad after all.

* * *

They reached the border with the Rice Field Country by sunset.

Although Team Seven were eager, they all agreed that they would need to get some rest before the next day. They lay down on the grass, extremely tired by the long travel, but for some reason couldn't fall asleep.

Everyone, even Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto, were starting to wonder whether or not it was a good idea to go there alone. They were gennin, after all, and Orochimaru was a legend.

But they had to have faith.

Because if they didn't, they were left with nothing.

As they lay there on the ground, all pretending to be fast asleep, but nowhere near the land of dreams in reality, the bushes a few meter from them rustled. In an instant, the gennin and chunnin stood up in a battle stance. Then, from the bushes emerged a man.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto shouted and most likely woke up the entire forest.

"Stop calling me that!" Jiraya protested and looked at the astonished faces of the others (apart from Sasuke and Shino; the first had already met the Sannin and the later couldn't be seen showing any emotion due to his high collar).

"Well, I can tell that you all know me, the Great Jiraya! The Sannin, who charms every lady!" the Frog-Hermit boasted.

"More like peeks at the lady's cleavarage and says cheesy phrases to get her to sleep with him," Naruto muttered, "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Tsunade sent me to help you with this mission. She knew you guys would need it," he looked at them, "We need to rest now, we can talk tomorrow."

The others were too tired to disagree. They ended up, yet again lying on the grass, only there was another sleeping bag next to Naruto's, but their exhaustion won and they fell into deep slumber, feeling slightly better because of the presence of the Frog Hermit.

But only _slightly_.

* * *

Omake: Youthful Love

After about two hours, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and Tsunade were finally finished with the training program for their students. It hadn't been a too difficult task - they all knew their students fairly well and thus the discussion went smoothly.

Then, Kakashi decided to play matchmaker. Jiraiya's novels had really gotten to him - and not just the porn part, but the romantic one as well.

And you didn't have to be blind to notice Asuma and Kurenai's feelings for each other.

He pulled Gai aside and told him about his plan. His rival agreed immediately to help, shouting about how youthful love was and how it can help them to further preserve their own youth. Kakashi sweat-dropped but said nothing.

The Copi-nin casually walked to Asuma and Kurenai after they exited Tsunade's office and asked, "Say, have you guys ever thought of getting into a relationship?"

They looked at him, astounded, and then Gai shouted:

"Ah, yes, how youthful love is! It could increase everyone's youthfulness drastically! You, Yuhi Kurenai, are one youthful flower and you, Sarutobi Asuma, are one mighty oak! May the Flames of Youth burn brightly within you!"

Both senseis looked disturbed and reddened.

"There is nothing between us," Asuma protested.

"What he said," Kurenai agreed, her face color almost matching the one of her eyes, "We are just good friends."

"Really good friends at that," Kakashi smiled smugly under his mask.

"What are you implying, Kakashi?" the sensei of Team Ten asked, clearly frustrated.

"Absolutely nothing, Asuma. I just asked you if any of you had ever thought of getting into a relationship, I didn't say it had to be with each other. Then again, if that is your automatically assumption, I don't see why you cannot be with each other," Kakashi said and **Shunshin**-ed away with Gai following his lead.

"So..." Asuma started after the awkward silence had dragged on for too long.

"So..." Kurenai continued.

"Just ask her out already! I've already made a bet with Kakashi that she wouldn't agree, so you should be fine," Tsunade shouted from her office. She was watching from her Hokage crystal ball, courtesy of the Sandaime, and they were just bellow her office' window.

Asuma reddened even more and blurted, "Well...Kurenai, will you go out with me?"

"Yes, I will," she replied and both left to prepare for their mission, still as red.

"Yosh, Kakashi! You sure know how to make the Flames of Youth burn brightly! Now, all we have to do is find you a youthful flower!" Gai stated, coming from behind the tree he was hiding. Kakashi stepped from the other one and said nothing - the thought of Gai playing matchmaker for him was way too terrifying.

"You could ask Anko, I bet she would have everything against it," the Goddaime again yelled from her window.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," the Copy-nin muttered and went back to his apartment to prepare for his mission.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the filler, but it had to be done. I hope that you at least liked the omake - I really enjoyed writting it. I just love AsuKure :3.

By the way, I now have over 1,000 reads! Thank you so much! :)

Anyway, next chapter is when the action really starts. Please, keep note that I don't have experience with fighting scenes - in time, as the story improves, they will, too.

I'm back from Italy, so now I'll have more time. :) I am actually a few chapters ahead and I have tons of ideas, thanks to my vacation. So stay tuned and a review or two would be nice :D


	6. Chapter 6: In the Snake's Lair

Chapter 6:

In the Snake's Lair

The next morning they all woke up early - none of them had really gotten any sleep - and crossed the border by dawn. The Sannin, chunin and gennin traveled the whole morning, only stopping for breakfast at a tea house. Naruto told Jiraya of the break-in in the Uchiha mansion and the latter complimented Sakura on her strength. In truth, he was fearing the rising of a second Tsunade who, by the looks of it, wasn't as tempered as the first one. That suprised him - the blond boy had told him how his teammate had treated him. However, she may be just as tempered like her teacher in battle. He would have to wait and see.

They discussed their strategy on the way to the place where they would meet the tracking team - it was a few miles before the place where the bandits had been seen to go. In any case, the group decided that they better come up with some strategies earlier, since they really didn't have anything else to do. Mostly Jiraya, Shikamaru, Neji and Shino discussed. The others suggested some things a few times, but the grand scheme was made by those four. Just as they were deciding the final parts a boy suddenly jumped on the road. Two figures attacked him and the Leaf shinobi rushed to his aid. Seeing the bigger group, the two figures ran away in the forest. The boy had a deep gash on the arm. The newcomer was wearing a light purple-gray vest, dark green shorts, beige sandals, a wristband on each hand and a dark blue mask, showing only his brown eyes and a shock of ginger hair. Sakura quickly rushed to his aid.

"Hey, I am Haruno Sakura, a medic-nin in training. What's your name?"

"I am Sasame," the boy replied in a feminine voice and Naruto suprisingly found out that it was a girl, not a boy. Sakura helped Sasame to a tree, were she took a look at the wound and bandaged it with the medical supplies from her bag. They returned to the others.

"Thank you for saving me," Sasame said and took off her mask. Naruto got the impression that she was cute, although not as much as Hinata. The last statement suprised him - when had he thought of Hinata that way? He had never thought of her in such a way before. He shook his head - wrong place, wrong time.

"Why were they after you?" Ino asked her.

"Who are you?" Sasame asked instead, "Are you shinobi?"

"Yes, we are," Jiraya confirmed, "What about you?"

Sasame sighed, "Take a seat. I will tell you everything."

They sat by the road and listened to her tale - about her clan, Orochimaru recruiting her cousin, her quest to save him. They reached the tracking team who gave them not quite clear instructions on how to get to the Snake Sannin's lair. Sasame offered them to take them to him and the group in return said that they would help her get her cousin back. She agreed. The shinobi however noticed that she was hiding something, so they kept their eyes open for suprises. And, after some traveling, they reached a mountain. Sasame offered them food with a sleeping drug in it. Later, they confronted her and the 'bandits', defeated them and set out again, down the Rabit Hole.

Or, as it is more appropriate in their situation, the Snake's Throat.

* * *

No one would admit it, but everyone became nervous as they walked towards Orochimaru's lair, even Jiraya. Eventually, they reached the building.

Hinata and Neji checked the entrance for traps and people, but there were none. They told Sasame to go back to her clan and she hid behind some trees. Then the rest walked down a corridor, which divided into three more. They were thirteen, so they decided to go by fours with one group of five. Chōji, Tenten, Lee, Neji and Ino took the left one, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru and Hinata - the right one and Jiraya, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura - the center one. The Sannin wanted to keep an eye on Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura - after all, they were the ones that most likely would do something stupid out of anger.

And indeed, now that they were so close, the three of them were trully angry. They were going to make the Snake Sannin pay - one way or another.

So, they divided into the designed groups and headed into the tunnels.

* * *

There were different reasons as to why the lady managed to lure the first group into the obvious trap.

Chōji, for his part, was strongly affected by the aroma, coming from the food - it was a good thing that there wasn't poison in there.

Ino had to follow Chōji - although she wouldn't admit it, she cared deeply for her teammates and Choji was no exception; his kindness had always cheered her up on bad days and he was always there for her. Even the ever so grumpy Shikamaru cared for both of them (although he mostly showed it for Chōji).

Tenten was strongly reminded of her mother - she had lost her a long time ago and the woman looked like her. Her mother had a knack for musical instruments and crafted them just like her father - weapons. From her Tenten had inherited a musical talent - something that no one, besides her father, knew about. Since her mother's death she had to often help her father in his shop and her childhood had been cut in half. On the other hand, it was one of the things that had inspired her to become a ninja - they often came across the shop to buy weapons and she had admired them, - so it had led her to meet the rest of the Twelve, something which she was really thankful for; she was slowly getting to know them and had a feeling that their friendship was going to last.

Lee was always in for a challenge. He thought that it had something to do with his dream - to be a shinobi without being able to use chakra. His determination to prove it had been, depending on the occasion, both a good and a bad trait.

Neji couldn't leave the others - especially Lee and Tenten, - to go there alone. He, like Ino, wouldn't admit that he cared for his teammates. He had always been lonely among the Hyūga clan after his father's death. After Naruto opened his eyes during the Chunin Exams he had started to bond with Hinata again and even his relationship with Hiashi had improved slightly. After the last few days, he knew that he had a new family - the rest of the Twelve. And he, like Tenten, was grateful for it.

And so they fell, both purposely and unpurposely, into the trap.

Choji immediately started eating the delicious food. Ino didn't, stating that she was on a diet, Lee said that he had already ate and Neji and Tenten carefully helped themselves with some rice, cautious of poisons. Tenten was familiar with the ones used with weapons and knew that some of them were used with foods also. Neji had read some scrolls about poisons in preparations for the Chunin Exam, which later came in handy during the Second phase. Not detecting poison, they cautiously proceeded with their meal.

In the meantime, Ino tried to detect any upcoming jutsu from the lady. Once, after the exams, Asuma and Shikamaru had told her that she was a sensor type, something not uncommon in her clan. Since then, her father had tried to teach her how to use her abilities, but since he was constantly on missions, he didn't have time to do so. She still tried and couldn't detect an upcoming treat and decided to remain cautious.

Tenten, deciding to end the awkward silence, attempted to make a conversation, "This is a beautiful instrument."

"Thank you," the woman stopped playing, "It is not all that common and thus not many people know how to use it. Here, I'll demonstrate for you."

She started playing again and everyone immediately felt the urge to sleep and never wake up - the melody was so calming, so tempting.

But they were ninja, or did Orochimaru think they were academy kids? They knew how to handle intent to some degree, even Lee could do it.

It was action time.

Ino noticed that there was a huge chakra gathering in the hair of the woman and warned everyone to stay back. Sadly, Chōji wasn't fast enough and was caught by the hair. He used **Baika no Jutsu**, effectively making the strands retreat, otherwise they would've been cut. Neji used chakra infused strikes to cut them off, Lee and Tenten held back some other while Ino used **Shintenshin no Jutsu** to gain access of the woman's body. The latter noticed it too late and tried to fight it off, but since her fight with Sakura during the Chunin Exams she had trained the technique. Eventually the woman gave in and Ino took over her body and ceased the attack. Chōji caught Ino and Team Gai hurriedly tied ropes around the woman. They proceeded to get out of the genjutsu. Although they didn't have Sakura's knack for those, they managed to get out (helping Lee, of course) and managed to escape before Ino came back to her own body.

They headed down the tunnel, not once coming across traps. Orochimaru had seriously underestimated them. They heard distinctive sounds of battle and prepared themselves to help the others.

* * *

Kiba seriously hoped that the Snake Sannin was home, because he sure as hell wanted to give him a piece of his mind.

Naturally, he, like the others who weren't Team Seven, was nervous (although he would never admit it) upon their arrival in the lair. But, as time flew and the booby traps they passed activated, he grew more and more frustrated. _Why_? Because they weren't those types of booby traps that could kill a person. They were basic ones - they had been taught how to do them in the _Academy_. And they weren't newly graduated genin, for Kami's sake! They were experienced and were recruited as a team by the Hokage herself! Some of the traps were plainly obvious! And, due to his frustration, Kiba managed to activate them, which frustrated him even more, while the traps were becoming more dangerous. Eventually, they had to stop, because if he didn't calm down, there was a really big chance that they weren't going to meet with the others in one piece.

Somehow, all of them had a feeling that all three corridors led to the same location through different paths, but they had to split up, they couldn't risk failure. Not when more than one of their comrades were in danger. They didn't know why Orochimaru had taken interest in Team Seven, but it didn't sit right with everyone else from the Twelve.

So, Kiba calmed down and he and the rest proceeded much more carefully forward.

That was, until the giant snake appeared.

Shikamaru quickly analyzed the situation and came up with a plan. He made a few hand signals and the others nodded in understanding. Meanwhile, the snake had tried to, so far, unsuccessfully eat them, but it was closing on them. However, the small tunnels were at their advantage. Sadly, they had almost reached a turn. Hinata used **Jūken** and although that she wasn't as good as Neji in it, she managed to temporarily make the snake retreat, just as planed. Kiba and Akamaru used **Gatsūga** to dig two holes on the opposite walls of the tunnel, which Shino filled with chakra eating insects. Shikamaru knew from the beginning that such huge snakes didn't exist, so it had to be a summon, meaning that if they drained it's chakra it would have to go back to it's own dimension to rest. So when Hinata retreated to the others and the snake advanced, he wasn't suprised that it vanished - the bugs had simply eaten the chakra it was made of. The group headed deeper into the tunnels, only to fall with screams of suprise into the newly formed on the floor water slide.

* * *

Omake: A Dishonor

Cora hiss-sighed (that was as close as a snake could sigh) while he was entering Ryūchi Cave. He was going to get scolded for his performance, he just knew it. If humans thought that male snakes were vicious, they were lucky that they rarely got to meet the female ones; otherwise, most of the world would've had ophidiophobia.

Of course, his sister was waiting for him at the entrance. The next thirty minutes went in scolding, being accused of not being good enough and him defending himself, saying that he had been inexperienced. Then worry about what the "little precious" Orochimaru-sama would have to say for his performance. For a moment, Cora feared what the Snake Sannin would say, but then took another look at his own fearsome sister in front of him. He felt glad that his mother hadn't been home. Otherwise, there would've been hell to pay.

* * *

A/N: I'll admit, I don't have experience at writting fighting scenes. If you have any advice that I could use, please, write a review or PM me. It would be of great help.

As for the jutsus:

**Baika no Jutsu - Multi-size Technique**

This is a secret technique passed down in the Akimichi clan that increases the user's body size by converting their calories into chakra.

**Shintenshin no Jutsu - Mind Body Switch Technique**

It is the signature ability of the Yamanaka clan. With it, a ninja sends his mind as spiritual energy into a target's body supplanting the target's mind with their own. The user transfers their consciousness to the target, giving them complete control of the body for a short period of time.

**Jūken - Gentle Fist**

It is a form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of the Hyūga clan. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck.

**Gatsūga - Fang Passing Fang**

The user and their ninken (ninja dog) partner spin at a ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target.

Also:

Ryūchi Cave - the sacred place of the Snakes. An equivalent is Mount Myōboku, which is the sacred place of the Toads.

Ophidiophobia - fear of snakes

So, what to do you thinkmabout Tenten's past? Believable enough? I won't be describing her mother in detail in future chapters. I only gave you a vague idea, because, in my opinion, it is good to leave something for the reader's imagination to work with. :)

This arc will be wrapped up in the next chapter. After that the plot will follow throughout the filler. I won't retell all the missions in cannon, but I will put my own twists at some of them. There will also be original ones. And, of course, training will start. I have decided on who what will learn. There will be things that will differ from cannon, but the Twelve won't be overpowered - they'll just have some extra abilities and improvements on new ones. I can't tell you more, you'll just have to wait and see. ;)

Anyway, have a nice day and stay tuned. A review or two are always welcomed. :) I am also very thankful for the ones I have already received - they have given me something to work with.


	7. Chapter 7: The Creepiest Snake

Chapter 7:

The creepiest snake of all times

If Naruto wasn't Naruto and it were an alternative universe, he would've used Shikamaru's favourite word to describe their situation.

Because, with all the dangerous booby traps (thankfully, Jiraya and Sasuke, the ones with faster reflexes in the group and the Sharingan managed to warn and save him and Sakura a few times), it was indeed _troublesome_. He hoped that the others were okay and, lost in thought, missed Sasuke's warning and fell into a pit, full of sharpened bamboo sticks. He managed to grab one of them without getting himself killed in the process, though. On the other hand, while falling he had reached by instinct to the closest thing to grab, which happened to be Sakura's hand. Luckily she too had managed to grab hold of a stick and was carefully trying to stick her feet with chakra to it, but to no avail. The surface was too slippery for her to set her feet properly on it and it was a miracle that both of them had managed to stick their hands with chakra when they fell.

The floor had closed above them, making it a ceiling. They could still hear Jiraiya and Sasuke's steps, though.

"Naruto, Sakura, are you alright?" asked Sasuke. If it weren't for the fact that they were on the verge of getting stabbed by bamboo sticks, the blond would've laughed. After all, the infamous clan prodigy, the last Uchiha, the ever-so-cold bastard he had known since his Academy days, sounded slightly concerned. Naruto had noticed the cracks in his facade the last few days; they were becoming more and more visible.

"Yeah, I think we're good," he replied casually, "if nearly getting stabbed by bamboo sticks counts for good, of course," he tried to make a joke from it all, but failed. The situation was too serious and it bothered him. He hated it. He was always trying to be cheerful, sometimes (okay, more often than not) childish, because seriousness usually came with bad situations and those were best avoided.

"I don't think we'll be able to get out for a while. You go ahead, we'll be alright," Sakura interrupted the awkward silence. Sasuke and Jiraiya tried to protest but a stern Sakura was hard to decline to. Eventually, they gave up and walked ahead.

"Now, Sakura-chan, how do you think we should do this?" Naruto asked, but before the girl could reply water burst from a hole, along with Team Eight and Shikamaru.

* * *

Sasuke was beyond pissed by the time he and Jiraiya reached the big empty room.

Why them? What did that Snake bastard want with their team? First he claimed Sasuke's body during the Chūnin Exams (not creepy at all), almost convincing the latter to join him (how was beyond him; he had enough sexual harassment back in Konoha, thank you very much). Somewhere between convincing Sasuke he managed to hurt Naruto, he used killer intent on Sakura and now, he had focused his attention on her _again_. But why? He said that he wanted only Sasuke's body. So why bother all three of them? Had he decided to show some gratefulness towards his subordinates, granting them immortality? No, that wasn't it. The Sannin just wasn't that type of person to give golden starts for achievements. Plus, the Uchiha was sure that there wasn't, that there _couldn't_ be anyone creepier or even as creepy as Orochimaru. That was simply not possible - most of his servants followed him for power.

If there was someone like that, it was time for them to run like hell.

His thought were interrupted when they entered the room, only to be greeted by the sight of Kabuto and Orochimaru, both smiling wickedly.

Sasuke noticed that Kabuto's smile had evolved and looked like one of Orochimaru's, maybe he had potential to surpass his master in creepiness. The Uchiha decided that if that were the case, he'd actually run; he didn't need a second Snake creeper with almost pedophilic (okay, most likely pedophilic) intentions. One was enough.

Again, his thought were interrupted by the Sannin in question.

"So, we meet again, Sasuke-kun," he said and a one of his weird laughs followed, "I see you came here after my men."

"What do you want from us?" the black haired boy asked with a stone cold voice, appearing calm. He was glad that his mask was in good condition again for the meeting, but he was even more glad that Jiraiya was there.

"Us? What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun?"

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I am talking about."

"I see. So they _were_ the reason you stayed - your petty little friends, like I assumed. I was hoping that at least you wouldn't be blinded by the village's false promises of power through friendship and teamwork - that Jinchūriki you call a friend already managed to corrupt Gaara of the Sand village, of all people! And now _you_ - the one who understood darkness and knew that only it gave power, - have fallen into the illusion of true happiness and power through friendship again. But don't worry, Sasuke-kun, you _will_ realize your mistake, sooner or later. I will watch over you to see when you are ready to come. As a farewell, I must say that I have received information about your pink haired teammate - my spies watched over you the whole day of the attack. I cannot say that she is worthy to be my subordinate, because she is too blinded by Tsunade. The Uzumaki kid also isn't that powerful - they are of no interest to me. Goodbye, Sasuke-kun," and with that, Orochimaru used his favourite get-away technique and sank into the ground.

Kabuto summoned chakra to his hands, "Well, Orochimaru-sama didn't say that I couldn't have a little fun with you while I'm at it - after all, I probably won't have the opportunity to fight the legendary Jiraiya of the Sannin for a second time."

The medic-nin attempted to land a hit with chakra, but was stopped when Jiraiya caught one of his hands and threw him at the wall. However, the Sannin doubled over and coughed blood. Kabuto got out of the newly-formed hole and smirked darkly, healing himself and fixing his glasses.

"Before you threw me I managed to strike quickly at an arteria, going to your heart. It won't kill you, but you'll have some trouble during the next few minutes," he explained. He grinned at the Uchiha, who stood somewhat frozen, "Sasuke-kun, I think that it is time for us to see what your true abilities are."

He charged and threw a kunai at the prodigy.

Sasuke, however, stood there frozen. He had realized that Kabuto was much, much stronger than he appeared at the Chūnin Exams. He even managed to harm one of the Sannin! As the kunai neared, the Uchiha realized that he was no match for him.

Then, he remembered how Orochimaru had spoken about his friends, his _family_, as if they were nothing but weaklings. Anger once again boiled inside of him and he leaned backwards to avoid the weapon just before it was knocked away by another one.

"Teme, sorry to keep you waiting, but heroes are supposed to be late."

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" shouted Naruto in order to be heard over the water.

"We were walking down our corridor when the floor opened and we were suddenly going down a water slide," replied Kiba. The water continued to rise and they were floating, trying to catch their breath.

"How did you get here?" asked Shikamaru. The group got closer, so that they could hear each other and devise a plan.

"We fell through the floor to a bunch of bamboo sticks, luckily we didn't get stabbed," replied Sakura. Said sticks we down bellow, the distance between them and the ceiling (a.k.a floor on the other side) was too big.

"Okay, what do we do?" Kba looked at Shikamaru, the strategist in the group.

"You said that you fell through the floor, huh? Well, I suppose that there have to be holes somewhere in the panel," Shikamaru guessed.

"If we find them, I can use some of my insects that have acid in them to destroy them," Shino called.

"We won't have enough time," Sakura calculated, the level of the water was quickly rising, "I could aim a chakra infused punch at one of the sides where the panel is at it's weakest, I still haven't mastered that jutsu well enough to punch a hole in the center. Meanwhile, you get your bugs to work, but fast."

The others nodded, understanding, and started searching for holes. Kiba and Hinata found on two opposite sides. Sakura punched one of them and the panel cracked, leaving a hole for 'small' people. Hinata, Sakura and Naruto went through easily. When the acid destroyed the other side the water was up to the others' necks. They carefully, but fast enough, reached through the hole and got out. The water stopped coming once it reached the edge of the hole. Hinata, Sakura and Naruto swam to the other side and joined the others.

Suddenly, a bone-shaking laugh was heard - at least it was for Naruto and Sakura. They looked at each other and nodded. The others glanced at their expressions. Apparently, their host was near. Without a word, they headed into the tunnel, nearing the voice of Orochimaru. They couldn't distinguish what he was talking about. It stopped and then they heard Kabuto. Just as they entered a big room, a kunai flew towards Sasuke, who looked like he had frozen. Naruto took out his own weapon and deflected the other one, while the Uchiha tried to dodge, leaning backwards. He stood up again.

"Teme, sorry to keep you waiting, but heroes are supposed to be late," said the blond with a grin.

"Dobe, usually the only one who is late is Kakashi-sensei, don't tell me that he's rubbed off on you," Sasuke replied and turned around, smirking.

"You mustn't turn your back on your opponent, Sasuke-kun," Kabuto shouted, charging. Sakura had enough time to run beside the Uchiha and, once her fellow medic neared, managed to hit him with a chakra infused punch on the waist. Then followed a swift kick from Sasuke and Kabuto was sent flying at the wall. He was suprised, alright; although he had heard the report from his master's spies, he was still shocked by the display of power the girl showed.

Team Gai, Chōji and Ino came running into the room. They greeted the others just as Kabuto started to stand up again. He smirked towards them and suddenly Sakura gripped her chest and let out a shout of pain.

"You see, I managed to attach chakra strings to Sakura-san's heart. The other end leads to my heart," he said, taking out his heart from the chest and held it up for the others to see. He squeezed it and Sakura fell to her knees, clutching her top tightly.

"If one of us goes to hell, so does the other," Kabuto announced with a smirk and tightened his grip around the heart.

"Chakra strings, you say," Neji spoke quietly and went to the strings. He tried to cut them with a chakra strike, but it didn't work.

"Now, now, it isn't that easy. Those strings cannot be broken by _anything_," their enemy stated and squeezed the heart more. Sakura then had troubles breathing.

Suddenly, just before Kabuto could kill her, a kunai shot through the air. It cut through the chakra string and Sakura started breathing normally. Everyone looked at the one that had thrown the blade - Sasame.

"These chakra strings are my clan's technique," the newcomer stated, "I don't know what you guys think, but he isn't the person you think he is."

Kabuto got up and started...transforming. He turned into a young man with skin, which had faces in it - the faces of the ones who had made Sasame poison the Twelve and Jiraiya.

"Arashi-nii-chan!" Sasame shouted and ran up to him, but Jiraiya, who was still weak, stopped her.

"This isn't the person you knew. He has turned into something...different..."

"Something more powerful, may I correct!" the creature laughed maniacally.

The next few minutes were interesting, to say at the least.

The Twelve tried to fight off "Arashi" the best they could, so that Jiraiya could have time to recover. Sasame managed to go close to him and he had a moment of sanity - he told her about what had happened and that he would rather die than live as a monster. He told them to hurry up and kill him, before he managed to kill them. Sasame was pulled back by Sasuke and Jiraiya managed to pierce the monster's body with a **Rasengan**. The hit was so hard that their enemy made a hole in the wall, which resulted into the tunnel collapsing. Neji told Jiraiya of the girl their group had fought and the latter sent a summon to get her, while another one got them out of there. Sasame had tears in her eyes.

They met up with the summon and Sasame recognized the girl as one of her clan. The group left and found the clan in a nearby town. After some thanks from the people and promises for visits, the Konoha Twelve and Jiraiya headed back towards their own village to report.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if the end seems kind of rushed, but I decided to go in detail for scenes that matter in the story. Orochimaru will be back, folks. His unhealthy obsession with Sasuke knows no boundaries.

On Arashi and his use of medical ninjutsu: He used regular chakra and aimed it to a pathway. As you know, chakra runs through the whole body. The Hyūga clan aim chakra infused strikes at the tenketsus to stop the flow, but I think that if you damage a path the result could also be pretty deadly. Still, it's just one of my theories, applied to a story.

So, this is a wrap on the first arc! In the next chapter you will get an idea of what their training schedule will be. From then on, chapters will be longer, because I will try to do whole missions in then!

I'm not sure if I mentioned it in an earlier author's note, but I'll say it anyway: I will follow the time-line in cannon, but I won't be retelling it! Yes, I'll put my own twist on some of the missions, but I'll try to focus on creating original ones. Some might turn out slightly crack-ish, just so you know.

Once again, a review or two are always appreciated. I obviously don't own anything (this is a FanFiction site, for God' s sake!). Stay tuned and 'till next time. :)


	8. Chapter 8: Training Program

Chapter 8:

Training Program

"Well, congratulations, then," said Tsunade after hearing the report from Jiraiya about his and the Konoha Twelve's mission.

They didn't know what those congratulations were for, though - it wasn't like they had managed to stop Orochimaru or Kabuto or anything, nor did they find something about the Snake Sannin's future plans. The only things they achieved we're saving Sasame's clan, destroying the hideout, which was basically abandoned, and getting out alive. The last one in itself was an accomplishment, though.

"But we didn't do that much of a thing," muttered Tenten, but everyone heard her and the rest of the Twelve silently agreed.

"I wouldn't call saving a clan nothing, Tenten," the Goddaime contradicted, "True, you didn't take out a Sannin or his year-long appreantice, but then again, no one expected you to. This mission could be referred to as a S-rank - you snuck into an enemy's hideout, learned his purposes for attacking a comrade and judged that said enemy is plotting something. You pretty much went on the mission to find out just that. This is what matters."

The group of gennin and chunin were suprised at the Hokage's words. Really, what were they thinking? No one could have seriously expected them to take out a Sannin even if they did have one on their side. Their spirits lifted up and the tension in the room dissolved.

"Now that that's over, on the topic of your training," Tsunade started, gaining their attention again, "The night of your sleep-over at the Uchiha Mansion, I and your senseis decided on what you could improve, what you should start training, how we could help you and how you could help each other," she smiled at their again suprised expressions, "Tonight, all of them are returning from a mission and they are leaving for another in two days. Today rest and meet them tomorrow at ten o'clock on Training ground 27 and we will explain everything, understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the Twelve replied and went home to prepare for the next day.

"May I leave, Tsunade-hime?" asked Jiraiya and his old teammate turned her attention towards him.

"No, Jiraiya, there is something I need to discuss with you," she stated.

"Is it about Naruto's training? Because if it is, you should know that soon I'll be leaving the village to do a research on Akatsuki," he warned.

"It's not just just about Naruto's training. It's also about something else," the Hokage replied.

"About what?"

"I want you to tell him who his parents were, about his clan and I want you to teach him and Tenten fūinjutsu."

* * *

The Twelve met their respective senseis the next day at the precise time and place. They greeted each other. Tsunade and Jiraiya were watching from behind a tree and some bushes.

"So, we must first teach you some basic lessons for a shinobi," Asuma started.

"What, like taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu?" Sakura asked.

"No, not this time, Sakura," Kakashi replied, "If you want to know what they are, first start fighting us."

"What? Why?" demanded Kiba, Akamaru barking on his head as if in agreement.

"Just do it, you'll see," said Kurenai. The Twelve threw looks at each other and waited for one of them to start. Eventually, Naruto, as impatient as ever, threw a kunai at Asuma, who, instead of dodging or blocking it, caught it and send it flying back at the blonde, who blocked it.

"Lesson number one," the jōnin sensei of Team Ten started, "Weapons and Amo. Remember that in battle, you could and have to use everything you can in order to win. If an enemy throws a kunai or shuriken or he loses another weapon, use it against him. The more weapons you have, the better, right, Tenten?" said girl nodded, "As for amo, such can be used in different types of weapons. For instance, Shizune, Hokage-sama's assistant, has a weapon, which sends senbon needles. In this case, the needles are the amo and are for more than one-time use. However, if you manage to collect them, her weapon would be useless."

"Yes, but what if she replicates them?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, first, I don't think there is a jutsu that can replicate senbons," Kakashi told his student, "and even if there was, usually when people use weapons with amo, their attacks are long-ranged and usually they are weak at shorter ranges or don't have enough chakra - not everyone has as much as you. In this case, we have Shizune, who is a medical ninja and they usually don't have that much chakra, because they need advanced control."

The blond nodded.

"Lesson number two," announced Kurenai as she started the hand sighns for a genjutsu, "Stealth," and she disappeared. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, but couldn't find her. He looked around and cursed; he remembered that the Bloodline Limit could only see if a person was under a genjutsu and they most certainly were. He saw that Neji and Hinata had activated their Byakugan, but looked just as confused as the rest. Sakura, being the one good with genjutsu, tried to dispel in, but to no avail.

"Do you know what makes a shinobi a shinobi?" Kurenai's voice asked out of seemingly everywhere, "It's not the chakra manipulation - with hard work, even a civilian can achieve that. It's two things and one of them is stealth - the ability to use the element of suprise, to get to places and learn secrets without being caught. Or, as some use it, to murder silently."

Suddenly, Gai appeared behind Shikamaru and aimed a kick towards his head. The latter barely managed to avoid it, but didn't see the one, coming at his chest. It sent him flying over to Ino, who caught him.

"Lesson number three," the 'youthful' adult started, for once completely serious, "Deception. It is the other thing, beside stealth, that makes a shinobi a shinibi. The ability to deceive your enemy, to lure them into thinking they are safe, when they aren't or to give them a false sense of alarm. The ability to mask your true intentions."

The four jōnin appeared next to each other and started attacking the students. Kurenai trapped them in another genjutsu, but Team Eight were quite familiar with her techniques. They managed to warn the others whenever they sensed danger, but it was still hard. In the end, Naruto and Kiba started attacking each other, thinking they were enemies and Hinata and Shino we're trying to stop them. In the meantime, Asuma fought off the others, who were trying to near Kurenai and Kakashi was using **Fūton** against Lee, who had so far successfully dodged every attempt. Sasuke saw this and remembered how his father once told him that **Katon** was stronger than **Fūton**. He decided to help the green-clad ninja and started countering Kakashi's attacks with his own. That helped Lee, who started being in offense and tried to land a hit. So far, unsuccessfully, but Kakashi was the second fastest jōnin after Gai.

Gai himself aimed a punch at Chōji, who, albeit not all that fast, had learned his lesson and managed to dodge. Seeing that, Kakashi **Shunshin**-ed and left Lee to land a kick at a tree. The Copy-nin appeared behind Chōji and put a kunai at his throat. Kurenai dispelled her genjutsu and gathered with Asuma and Gai around Kakashi. That brought everyone else' attention towards the small group and their eyes widened, seeing the kunai at Chōji's neck.

"Lesson number four," Kakashi started, "Comradeship. The one thing that brought Konoha most of it's glory. I see that, even though you are still getting to know each other, you are already developing strong relationships. In the end, those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. Remember that. So, what do you do in this situation?"

Suddenly, Kakashi's one eye widened and he barely managed to evade Naruto's punch from beneath. He had hid behind the others, performed the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** and had attacked from the ground. Since he had aimed at his sensei's jaw, which was next to Chōji's head, the jōnin had no other choice but to jump back and let the Akimichi go.

"Thanks, Naruto," said the saved boy.

"No problem, Chōji," the blonde replied and both of them stepped back towards the rest of the Twelve.

The jōnin stood there for a moment, before slowly cracking smiles.

"You did quite well," Kurenai complimented.

"Yes, the Flames of Youth burn brightly within you all!" Gai shouted.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted back.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sen-"

"Okay, that's enough," Tsunade interrupted what would have been another sunset hug, coming from behind the tree with Jiraiya, "I must admit, brats, you did well. Now, we can discuss your training."

All of the genin and the chunin were now listening. They wanted to learn, alright - they also knew they had to take their training seriously. Orochimaru was going to be back - that much was for sure, - but also, because they were a special team. To be formed, the Hokage must've had great excpectations and none were willing to fail.

"As I said yesterday, the program will be based on learning not only from your jōnin senseis, but also from your teammates. Every single one of you has an area in which they exceed and could help the others exceed too. It is not guaranteed that you would be as good as said person in the area - that, most likely, won't happen, - but the person will help you to improve. Then, the only thing that will help you is experience.

Now, I will announce what I and the other senseis think each one of you should train excessively and what they could improve on. Remember: you can't be good at everything. If you remain weak in one area, you must know that that is what teammates are for - to cover for eachother's weaknesses. "

They all nodded.

"Good, now we begin. First off, Aburame Shino. As far as we know, you exceed in your clan's ninjutsu, but your taijutsu is pretty average. Do you know what your chakra affinity is?"

He shook his head.

"Wait, what do you mean by chakra affinity?" asked Naruto.

"Based on what ninjutsu the shinobi uses, the amount of chakra will be different, as would the element the ninja employs. The five main elemental types are also the names for the Five Great Shinobi Nations: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. Each ninja has the potential to better utilise one of these styles and maybe more. The one you best utilise is your elemental affinity. To discover what it is, you need chakra paper," the Goddaime explained, pulling out a package of said paper from inside her clothes, "If you want to know what your affinity is, just take a piece of paper and channel chakra through it. Depending on the way the paper reacts the affinity differs. Shino, would you like to know what yours is?"

"I would, Hokage-sama, although I'm afraid I won't be needing the information - the insects in my body feed on chakra, so I cannot really do anything about it. I just want to satisfy my curiosity," Shino replied. Once again, the others didn't know what to make out of his honesty. Sure, it was good that he was opening up, but it was still strange.

Tsunade gave him a piece of paper and waited as he channeled chakra. The paper ignited and burned to ashes.

"You have an affinity for Fire, which is the most common one in our country," the Fifth explained, "Very well, Shino, but you can't just survive on your clan's ninjutsu. You should improve your taijutsu and learn to wield some kind of weapon. Tenten, could you teach him?"

It sounded more like a demand than a request.

"Sure," the brown-haired girl replied. She had always been proud about her ability to wield weapons, but she supposed that it was time to share some of her knowledge with the others - after all, none of them seemed interested in exceeding in it and they were going to help her too.

"Thank you. Shino, any objections?"

"No, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Moving on - Akimichi Chōji. You too seem to be doing fairly well in your clans techniques, but your taijutsu needs a lot of work. Do you know your affinity?"

"No, Goddaime-sama, but I would like to."

Tsunade handed him a piece of paper. As he put his chakra in it, it turned to dirt.

"Earth type," she seemed suprised and fairly amused, "it is the most common one in Iwa. Would you like to learn ninjutsu with it?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Then it is decided - you should train your clan's techniques separately at home and use them in a spar against the others, while learning **Doton** ninjutsu and improving your taijutsu."

"Alright, Hokage-sama."

"Then, we shall continue. Haruno Sakura. As my appreantice I will teach you medical ninjutsu and taijutsu, although you should polish your basics in the first and, if possible, advance further. I would also recommend learning genjutsu due to your advanced chakra control. Although medical ninjutsu sometimes takes up a lot of chakra, if you learn a not-so-draining genjutsu then it may be of help. I will also give you my summoning contract in time. Would you like to know more about your chakra affinity?"

"No, Hokage-sama. I think that the above would be enough for me. Also, thank you," Sakura replied.

"Very well, then. Next up, Hyūga Hinata. To be honest, you were never that good in your clan's techniques, although I'm pleasantly suprised to learn from Kurenai that you have improved. Do you know why?

"Well, H-Hokage-s-sama, now that I t-think about it, it m-may be because my chakra n-nature is different. Most p-people in the clan are E-earth types and if I'm a d-different one, it could be the cause of my problems."

"Let's test your theory out, then," Tsunade said while handing her a piece of chakra paper.

Hinata took it and it became damp.

"You are correct, Hinata; you are Water-natured. I think there hasn't been anyone in the clan before, except maybe your mother, who has had this affinity. I think she had some notes 'for future generations', as she put it. I'll search for them and if I do find them, I'll tell you right away. Anyway, train the same way you did before, it seems to be working for you. Except that, train your regular taijutsu and **Suiton** ninjutsu - you could very well be the only one in this group with this affinity and you might need it in battle."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Next, Hyūga Neji. I don't really have that much to say to you - you are a prodigy, after all. Continue with the Hyūga clan techniques, which I suppose you will use your chakra with, and taijutsu. Also, I want you too to learn how to wield a weapon and adapt it to your fighting style - it may come in handy. Any objections?"

"No, Goddaime-sama."

"Okay then. Next - Inuzuka Kiba. You have your clan's jutsus and you are pretty good at them, I suppose. I think a weapon could be good for you too - you have developed fast reflexes over the years of training in your clan's fighting style and it could be really useful. Do you want to learn element ninjutsu as well?"

"Yes!" he nodded enthusiastically. Tsunade handed him a paper and it ignited and turned to ashes after he channeled chakra through it.

"Another Fire type," the Fifth remarked, "Since this is common only Konoha nin and not that much in other countries, it could be an advantage. Any protests?"

"No, Hokage-sama."

"Then it is Nara Shikamaru's turn. You have your clan's ninjutsu and have the potention of a great strategist. Do whatever you can to train you mind. Do you now your elemental affinity?"

"No, Hokage-sama," he said and got a paper. He put chakra and it turned to dust.

"Another Earth type. I would suggest you learn ninjutsu with it, seeing as taijutsu and wielding a weapon are far too much troublesome."

"Yes, Goddaime-sama."

"Now, next in line is Rock Lee. Lee, we all know that you can't use your chakra and I'm sure that your advanced taijutsu skills will be pretty useful, but this is where I'm giving you a harder task - I want you to learn how to wield _at least_ three weapons by choice. Tenten, I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to take over the training of those who have to use weapons. How many can you wield?"

"Excluding kunai and shuriken? I can fight pretty well with a bō staff, tanto, katana, nunchaku and kusari kama. At others I'm pretty average, but I know how to fight decent enough with over ten weapons," the girl stated. All of the others, beside Team Gai, looked awed. Lee and Gai smiled brightly while Neji smirked. Tenten was not one to underestimate during battle even with the whole Temari fight during the Chunin Exams. After that, she had trained even harder and improved her wielding at several weapons and scroll usage.

"I hope that it won't be a problem then?" the Goddaime asked, looking at the girl with new eyes.

"No, not at all, Hokage-sama."

"Very well then. Moving on - Tenten, you already summaried your abilities with weapons, but how about those with sealing?"

"I know only the seals that I use for my scrolls and they are storage ones. Otherwise, I don't know anything really combat-suited."

"Continue to improve your current wielding abilities and taijutsu. I will tell you later what to do about your sealing abilities, though.

Next - Uchiha Sasuke. You can fight with **Katon** ninjutsu and are quite proficient in taijutsu. I suggest you focus on them, plus wielding a weapon. Anything else?"

"Hokage-sama, I don't think Fire is my affinity, though. Could I try out the chakra paper?" the Uchiha replied. The Goddaime gave him one, curious. He channeled chakra through it and it crumbled.

"Lightning affinity, then," the Fifth said, impressed, "That is the main affinity of Kumo nin. Very rare in other countries. I suppose that Kakashi could help you there," the Copy-nin nodded, "Well, anything else?"

"No, Hokage-sama."

"Now, Uzumaki Naruto," she made a pause, "Naruto, do you know who your parents are?"

"No," he said, looking confused.

Shikamaru sighed, "This is so troublesome. And obvious - your father is the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato. I don't know how anyone didn't notice earlier - you look exactly like him, except for the face shape."

There was a stunned silence at the Nara's words. Naruto was gapping, then he looked down at the ground and started playing with a pebble. The others glanced at him, worried. Why wasn't he excited?

"Good," he said and looked up, wearing his trademark grin, "Then I suppose I could put my goal in another way - I will surpass my father and become a greater Hokage than him, believe it!"

Everyone smiled at his antics.

"And what about my mother, then?" the Yondaime's son asked.

"Oh, that one is pretty obvious too," Shikamaru lazily said, "Her name was Kushina Uzumaki."

"Wait, wait, as in from _the_ Uzumaki clan?" Tenten was bouncing excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Ino questioned.

"The clan came from Uzushiogakure in the Whirpool Country. They were distant relatives of the Senju and therefore had great relationships with Konoha. The Uzumakis were famous for their longevity and as the best seal masters in the whole shinobi world," Tenten turned to Naruto, "The Fourth Hokage was also pretty good with fūinjutsu. Naruto, it must be in your blood," she bounced again. The weapon misstress then stopped and frowned, when realization dawned her, "So _that_ is how the Kyubi reached Konoha! With their seals, chakra chains and long lives, the Uzumakis are perfect for being Jinchūriki and I bet that your mother was the one before you."

Tsunade and Jiraiya shared a look. The genin and chunin knew far too much about the night Naruto was born for their own good.

"Excelent deduction, Tenten, right?"

Said girl nodded at the Frog Hermit's question.

"In this case, I would like to take you and Naruto as my appreantices in fūinjutsu. I am currently the only seal-master in Konoha, anyway. Sadly, I must soon leave you, because I'll have a mission next week. Until then, Tenten, I'll give you the task to teach Naruto the basics and, once he's caught up, I'll give you a few scrolls with seals of variating levels of difficulty for you to learn until I come back. Do you accept?"

The two genin shared a look, then grinned, "HAI!"

"Okay then," Tsunade interrupted, "Moving on. Naruto, you are Jiraiya's appreantice, you will study fūinjutsu, taijutsu and I suppose that you don't know what your affinity is," she handed him a piece of paper. The boy put chakra into it and it sliced perfectly in half.

"Wind Nature, then," The Fifth said, "This is the common affinity in Suna. You have people with all five elemental affinities in the group. With proper training in teamwork and ninjutsu, you won't have to worry about those kinds of battles. Asuma, Wind was your affinity, right?"

The jōnin nodded, "I will see to the boy's education in ninjutsu."

"Very well, then. Last, but not least, Yamanaka Ino. You have your clan's ninjutsu, but aren't proficient in taijutsu. Do you know your affinity?"

"No, Hokage-sama."

"Here you go," she handed the girl a paper. Ino chaneled chakra and it turned to dust.

"Another Earth type, then. Would you like to learn Justus with it?"

"No, Hokage-sama, but I have another suggestion. Since I heard the story of how Sakura's team went to the Wave Country, I was wondering if I too could use senbon needles to, with proper medical education, strike vital points. Even if I don't kill the enemy, it might be enough for me to take control over their body. Plus, if I learn how to apply poisons, it can be even more deadly. My clan has a few scrolls about herbs."

"That is an interesting request, Ino. I think that Shizune wouldn't mind to teach you how to fight with needles as well as the vital points in one's body. As for the poisons, I think that Shikamaru's father would gladly help, right?" Tsunade turned towards the lazy chunin.

"He wouldn't mind, I suppose," the Nara shrugged.

"Okay then, now we are finished. But that isn't all, I'm afraid. The four lessons you learned and some other will be applied in your training as well. Your jōnin senseis have noticed proficiency in those skills in some among this group. Therefore, every week, beside individual training and missions, you will have lessons from your new teammates on one of these subjects. I will try to keep the missions as short as possible, but don't count on it. I want you to use your spare moments for training and resting, nothing more. The subjects are: Weapons, which will be lead by Tenten. The reason some of you were assigned to learn this is because they have to master a weapon. For the rest, they just need to work well enough with at least one weapon. The second one is Stealth, which will be lead by Naruto for understandable reasons, I pressume," the blond smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. There almost _wasn't_ a person in the village that wasn't pranked by him. Over the years, his stealth had increased and since it was vital for a shinobi, it was an important subject as well. A downfall was that he didn't use it in battle, though.

"The third subject will be Deception, lead by Aburame Shino. I want you to teach the others how to mask their emotions or how to lead the enemy to believe something else. Neji will assist you by teaching them how to read expressions and gestures. The fourth subject will be Chakra Control and Manipulation, lead by Sakura. She has near perfect control and it will help you greatly in not only in ninjutsu, but in stealth and deception as well. There are shinobi who are able to tell where one is or how he feels, whether he lies or not by sensing chakra. Ino, Asuma said that you have similar abilities, but in a lot more earlier stage. I want you to develop them with Sakura's help. The fifth subject will be Strategy, lead by Shikamaru. Don't you dare say you won't do it because it is too troublesome, Nara, or else," the Goddaime sent a warning glance at the boy, who nerviously nodded. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of the Slug Princess' warth.

"There will also be a sixth subject, named Taijutsu. I've noticed that there is a major lack of skills in this particular area. You don't have to be proficient in it, just to bring it to a decent level. Lee, please, take this one over, but don't overwork them if they do not wish.

For other things like setting up traps, tracking, first aid and such your jōnin senseis will aid you.

Now, I realize that some of you will have a lack of skill in these subjects. You don't have to be perfect. Remember - a team is created because you have to cover the comrades' weaknesses and they to cover yours. So aid your comrade and you will be aided as well. With that, you are dissmissed. Tomorrow, you will start your first lesson on Chakra Control and a new regimen of training. Rest, because it will be a long day," Tsunade finished her speech.

"Hai," all the genin replied and went home.

"And you," she turned to the jōnin, "Rest for your mission. It will be an A-rank, after all."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," and with that, they vanished.

"Do you believe in them?" Jiraiya asked.

The Goddaime smiled, "Of course. After all, I wouldn't place a bet for the life of me on them. Except if Naruto does - that kid sure has a knack for gambling."

Jiraiya remembered how the blond won from a scratch from one of those street lotteries, "Yes, he does. I hope you aren't planning anything to do about it."

Tsunade smiled like an angel, "No, of course not."

The Frog Hermit just sighed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that I didn't upload yesterday, but I had a lot of editing to do. At least it was a long chapter.

Now, the next few will be with the first lessons of each subject plus some glimpses in their individual training. What do you think of the abilities they will have?

Also, I just want to say that Tenten is underrated. And I think that she is awesome. Remember the background I gave her? I hope that it makes the whole "being able to wield more than ten weapons decently" thing a bit more understandable.

Jiraiya was going to tell Naruto about his parents, but Shikamaru kind of stole his spotlight. :D

And yes, Tenten and Naruto are going to learn fūinjutsu! Naruto would obviouslyexcel in it and she too has some experience, so you could expect two future masters. ;)

I'll list how the elemental jutsu are called and which is stronger than which for future reference:

Fūton - Wind Style

Katon - Fire Style

Doton - Earth Style

Raiton - Lightning Style

Suiton - Water Style

Katon Fūton Raiton Doton Suiton Katon

I also don't know if Kakashi can use Wind. According to Narutopedia, in the anime he can use all other four elements. Although it would kind of "disturb" him because his affinity is for Lightning I think that he might be able to copy a basic Fūton ninjutsu.

Okay, you can call the next few chapters fillers if you want, but they are an important part of the progress that the others will make. Plus, chapter eleven will have a moment of a pairing that I've been only slightly foreshadowing. Can you guess which one it is?

Lastly, on Wednesday it's Sasuke's birthday (and my mother's also; I do not know how to feel about this)! I missed Kiba's (7th of July) and Neji's (3rd of July). So happy (belated and yet to come) birthdays to them!

Thank you for reading the story so far, have a nice day and maybe review. :)


	9. Chapter 9: Chakra Control

Chapter 9:

Chakra Control and Manipulation

The Konoha Twelve assembled on the next day at around ten o'clock on Training ground 27. It was Monday - the start of a new and important week in their lives.

Their first training session as a team.

Sakura had done a research the day before the meeting and had a good idea of what to do. She looked at the group and decided to start with basic questions. However, she noticed that Lee had sat down away from the rest. He didn't really need those lessons, but had resolved to come, just to be there.

"Alright, I suppose you all know what chakra is and basic control, meaning molding it. Have you done any exercises for control?"

"S-Sakura-san, we've already d-done the tree walking e-exercise with Kurenai-sensei," replied Hinata. She really hated the fact that she stuttered so much, but knew that it had to do with her lack of confidence, although it had increased after the Chunin Exams. She thought that those lessons and interaction with the others could do something about it, that she could show them just how much she had improved.

"We've already mastered that, too," remarked Shikamaru.

"And we're already pass the water walking one," remembered Tenten.

"So, Team Eight and Team Ten haven't mastered water walking. We too have mastered it, so I want you six to follow me. The others wait here, I have an exercise ready for you," instructed Sakura and lead the two teams towards a small river, near the bridge where Team Seven's meetings were usually held.

Sakura explained how to do the exercise and told them to be careful in the beggining and not go too much into the water. She told them to come back once they've mastered it.

The pinkette returned to the others and took a deep breath.

"Tsunade-sama said that we should train by helping each other out. I have an idea how you could train your chakra control, using weapons. For now, only Tenten will be able to do it effectively, since she is the only one who could wield a weapon well enough, but I think that in time, most of us could learn how to do it. We could emb chakra in weapons, but they have to be made by special metal, like Asuma-sensei's knuckle knives. I found out that, although rare and on the slightly pricey side, this metal is definitely worth it and there are a few people in Konoha who could actually craft with it. Tenten, your father is one of them, but before you start making offers from his name, I'm pretty sure that none of us would want your father to work for less money than he deserves. Toghether, we could save money from missions and whoever wants to could buy a weapon of choice, made by this metal. First, he'll need to master it. What do you think?"

"It's a good idea, Sakura-chan," Naruto said and the others nodded. Even Lee had come to join the conversation once he heard about the weapon's part. After hearing what it was about, though, he sadly tilted his head down.

"Lee, I wanted to ask you something," the green-clad ninja suprisingly raised his head, "Can you also tree and water-walk?"

"Yes, yes I can, Sakura-san," he replied.

"Please, you don't need to add the suffix. Anyway, yesterday I researched your problem. Since you can mould chakra, I think that your inability to do ninjutsu and genjutsu is something else.

Ninjutsu is composed of one of the following - Nature Transformation and Shape Transformation. Very few shinobi can use both. In fact, Sasuke and Kakashi sensei's **Chidori** uses both. Nature Transformation is actually an advanced form of chakra control - it requires both moulding _and_ defining chakra into an innate type of chakra nature, altering it's properties and characteristics.

Shape Transformation is also an advanced form of chakra control. It consists of manipulating chakra's physical characteristics - form, size, etc.

However, this chakra metal does not require direct Nature Transformation, nor Shape Transformation. It requires the so-called Chakra Flow. You literally just need enough chakra control to flow your chakra through the metal. You don't have to manipulate it - you just channel chakra and it could gain the properties of the chakra nature. For example, Wind natured chakra can make it extremely thin and sharp, while Fire - engulf it in flames and thus incinerating everything in it's path.

Lee, what I'm trying to say is that there is a way to apply chakra in your fighting style. Taijutsu will remain your first and foremost weapon, but if you do master three weapons and learn how to channel chakra through them..." Sakura's voice faltered and took a look at the taijutsu user.

Lee was staring at her.

Since the day he found out that he couldn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu like the other kids, he had became the laughing stock of the Academy. After he had miraculously graduated and was placed on Team Gai, he had started training non-stop with his sensei. So what if he could not use ninjutsu or genjutsu, he asked himself. He was going to become an extremely powerful shinobi regardless. When they had learned the tree and water walking exercises, he didn't know what to think. Sure, he knew that he had chakra (every living thing had) and that he could mould it, but his condition wasn't furthermore explained and so he didn't know whether or not he could control it. Later that day, after his teammates and jōnin instructor had gone home, he had tried to do a simple **Henge**. After yet another failed attempt, he didn't know whether to feel relief that his countless hours of training hadn't gone to vain or to scold at himself because of the former. Of course his hard work mattered! He hadn't only learned taijutsu with Gai-sensei - he had also learned how to embrace the Power of Youth!

Still, he had been excited when his idol had started teaching him on how to open the Chakra Gates, even if he wouldn't use them often.

Because, even though he wouldn't admit it, Rock Lee had always wondered what it would be like to use chakra in his fighting style constantly, without much side effects, besides exhaustion. And now, an opportunity awaited him. He just needed to work a little harder.

He started crying from happiness and spontaneously hugged Sakura, shouting, "THANK YOU, SAKURA-SA - I MEAN, SAKURA! May you, youthful cherry blossom, remain this youthful for the rest of your life!"

Sakura was touched. She was getting accustomed to Lee's unusual antics and knew just how much this probably meant to him, for he was using youth only two times in one sentence. It usually reached beyond four. She hugged him back and when he let go, he whipped his tears away and smiled widely.

"Okay, then," the 'teacher' clasped her hands toghether, "Naruto, do you know about the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**'s special side effect?"

The blonde shook his head.

"The effect is that all the memories and knowledge, gathered by the clone, return back to the user. You probably haven't noticed, since you use it only for battle, but it is usually used for stealth missions and information gathering. Imagine it this way - you are training a technique which will take you one week to master. If you create one shadow clone, you will be done in half the time, because you are doing it twice as fast. If you create two clones you will be able to master it in one third of the original time, since there would be three of you doing it."

Naruto had a thoughtful expression on his face. Sakura gave him a little time to think - she knew that he wasn't good with theory. Slowly, his expression changed into one of realization and he looked at her again.

"Okay, so basically if I create shadow clones, my training will go smoother."

"Yes," the pinkette replied, relieved that he had gotten the concept of it. Now all that he needed was to apply it.

"However, remember that you divide your chakra equally amongst the clones and that their exhaustion will also come back to you once they've disspelled," Sakura stated, "Now, I know that you probably have the largest reserves in the group, so you are the one that has most troubles with chakra control. Even if you have mastered the **Rasengan**, you still have to do it with a clone. I want you to master a different technique - one that requires smaller reserves and thus greater control. Make four clones, please."

Naruto did his signature jutsu and the five blondes waited for further instructions.

"Now, Naruto, what I want you to train is...

...the **Bunshin no Jutsu**."

The number one suprising ninja visibly paled. It had been that one technique that he had failed at doing in the Academy every single time. It wasn't even a ninjutsu, but a low-class genjutsu.

If he didn't die after that, he was so going to get Iruka to treat him to ramen.

Naruto wordlessly went away from the others and started training the technique. He remembered the hand-seals all too well - he had had enough nightmares with them. The clones did the same.

"Okay, as for the rest of you," Sakura looked at Lee, Tenten, Neji and Sasuke, "You, Sasuke, will be doing basic Nature Transformation for Lightning types."

The pinkette took out two pieces of fabric, which Sasuke recognized as wool, and a pair of gloves. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Don't look at me like that. Even though you've already mastered the **Chidori**, which is both Nature and Shape Transformation, you still have to go through the basics to be able to performe other jutsus. I don't know if Kakashi told you this, but Lightning Type chakra could cut through objects, like the Wind one, but there is an additional numbness to it. The key is to increase the high-frequency vibrations of your chakra. If you master this and apply it to a weapon, you could paralyze the target and finish it off easily. Got it?"

"Hn."

"Good, now go and train. You will try to cut through one of these pieces, because it channels electricity. That way, you will know whether or not you could achieve the side effect - numbness. Once you could slice through it, try it with the rubber gloves on and the other cloth, increasing the vibrations."

The last Uchiha went without another word.

"Now, you three. What I said earlier is true - a special metal is required to use the Chakra Flow to it's full potential. However, you could use it with normal kunai and shuriken, it just isn't as effective. Here," she handed them chakra paper, "Let's see what your natures are."

It turned out that Tenten and Lee were Fire natured, while Neji - Earth natured.

"Okay then. Tenten, Lee, you know what your nature does. Neji, Earth Type can increase a weapon's defensive power and reinforces the inherent properties of the material involved. In other words, it could make your weapon harder. I think that if you manage to use the advanced form, few things would be able to not break under your weapon. I want you three to channel chakra through your kunai and shuriken, with Tenten trying with other parts of her arsenal. Tenten, Lee, when you flow chakra though your weapons and try to destroy tree branches. Start with thin ones and proceed with thicker ones. Be careful and do it near the river, in case you start a fire. Neji, I want you to flow chakra through one of your oldest and most uncherished kunai and try to make a dent in it with another one that you don't use. Once you can't make a dent in the one with chakra, but rather with the one without chakra, I want you to show me both kunai and tell me through which one you chanelled chakra," finished Sakura. The members of Team Gai nodded and went to do their tasks.

The pinkette decided to check on Team Eight and Team Ten. She found them at the river bank, the girls talking (Hinata was red, so the topic was obviously Naruto) and Shino staying a little bit away from them. Shikamaru, Chōji and Kiba were still trying to stay on the surface of the water. The had made progress, but were still having some difficulties. Shikamaru was even grumpier than usual, repeating '_troublesome_' every five seconds like a mantra or something. Kiba was trying to get Akamaru to try - after all, he couldn't just leave his ninken on the shore during a mission. And Chōji looked saddened, because his usual bag of chips had gotten soaked.

Sakura instructed the ones that had finished the exercise to help the others and she herself helped. After another fifteen minutes everyone knew how to water walk and headed towards the others.

The first one they spotted was Naruto. He did look like he was making progress - there were two **Bunshin**, although they looked sickly. Sakura told him to dissolve all the clones and then work with the newly gained knowledge. He did so and made new ones. Then, he managed to do two successful **Bunshin**. Sakura told him to try and make one and then he would be finished for the day.

Next, they went to Sasuke. He had managed to cut the first cloth, but was having trouble with the second. The pinkette explained that it was because of the glove - he had to first channel chakra through it and then into the fabric, so it was basically another layer. She then took out a third cloth for Hinata and told her how she was supposed to make it damp, using chakra, kind of like a preparation for future **Suiton** techniques. Sadly, Water chakra couldn't be applied efficently to weapons, because it would make them rusty. The Hyūga heiress wasn't planning on becoming proficient in that area anyway. However, the pinkette explained that it could be used to sabotage the enemy's arsenal. Sakura also gave Kiba a leaf and told him to try and incinerate it, explaining how. He went right to do his task. Chōji got the same assignment as Neji, but he was to make a piece of wood harder. Sakura told him to show her that piece later.

She turned to the others - Ino, Shikamaru and Shino. Sakura said that they are to train their reserves and that she was also going to train with them. Shino, Ino and the pinkette all had completed the chakra exercises fairly easy, which showed small reserves. Or, in Shino's case, great control. As for Shikamaru - if he had had bigger ones during the Chunin Exams, he would've won his match. Not that he wasn't promoted anyway, but if it were a real battle, he would've lost his life. So, the four of them had to continuously climb trees until they felt too exhausted to do so.

In the end of the day, everyone were exhausted, but glad. Neji had managed to make a small dent in his second kunai, Naruto - successful one **Bunshin**. Hinata had dampened the cloth, Kiba had burned half of his leaf and Sasuke had made a cut into the second cloth. Lee and Tenten had successfully incinerated some small branches and even one or two with middle thickness and Chōji had presented a harder piece of wood. As for the other four, the results of their training were going to be made clear after time. Sakura congratulated everyone and told them to continue their training, makng it harder. After that, they parted ways and decided to meet the next day for their first training in 'Deception'.

* * *

A/N: This chapter came out later than anticipated, mostly because I had no motivation to edit it, meaning - no reviews. Please, understand that at the moment your opinions are very important. We are talking about their training regimen - it will make them stronger and it will change a lot of things in the future. So, please, review and tell me what you think.

On a side note, I want to tell you about what will happen with major character's deaths, such as Asuma's, Jiraiya's and Neji's.

As you probably know, the first two had to happen because they were the keys to certain characters' developments (Shikamaru and Naruto's, mostly). Meaning that they might be avoided in this fanfic, depending on how the Twelve grow up.

As for Neji, I have already decided. You will have to wait until the end of the story to find out.

Anyway, that was a really long chapter! :) There will be more omakes in the future, revolving around the Twelve's training. Also, important announcement: on the third of August I will be going on a summer camp and I won't be returning until the seventeenth, meaning that I won't be able to update for two weeks! I will try to update at least once before that and I promise to come back with lots of new ideas! Meanwhile, you enjoy other writers' works. I would personally recommend 'It's For a Good Cause, I Swear!' by Sarah1281 or 'Hakumei' by Pryotra.

'Till next time. :)


	10. Chapter 10: Deception

Chapter 10:

Deception

Aburame Shino had never thought that he would be a teacher.

He was just far too closed as a person. It was a natural thing for all Aburames, really. Maintaining a swarm of insects in your body and making it function properly usually wasn't an easy task and that was why most people of his clan rarely talked and/or expressed emotion. Even he, who by his clan's standards was a genius in that area and could make his swarm work together with little effort, was just as closed. He supposed that it was due to the enviroment he grew up in.

That was why talking wasn't really his thing and teachers sometimes had to give whole _lectures_.

However, the next day, as he stood before his fellow rookies and it was his task to be a teacher, he shrugged it off. _There was a first try for everything, after all._

He didn't even know where to start. Some of his 'students' already used masks on a regular basis. Sasuke and Neji, for example. Or Naruto, who had been hiding his pain for years. Even Shikamaru sometimes pretended he didn't care (not usually, but it happened).

The Nara wasn't the only one with observation skills, after all.

Shino had a fairly good idea of what to do with the 'hiding emotions, intentions and thoughts' part and he had Neji to help him with reading gestures. He didn't know what to do with the whole 'bluffing', though. Should he ask Naruto for help? After all, he had pretty much fooled most of them with his attitude over the years, but after he had told them about the Kyūbi his act was pretty much exposed. However, over the years the blond's mask had become a part of him. He knew that in serious situations the mask fell, but in normal conditions it remained there.

The Aburame decided that he would have to improvise. He knew a thing or two about deceiving others as well. He prepared himself to talk for the longest in his life.

"Deception is a shinobi's most valuable tool. It could be used in your favor, but also against you. The ability to deceive others could save not only your own life, but that of a comrad as well. It could be really valuable when you are captured and interrogated by enemy shinobi. It is the main thing you will use in every undercover mission.

There are jutsus, like the **Henge** we were thought at the Academy, which can deceive the eye. Other - the ear, third - the nose, etc. However, the more you use, the more likely is that you are caught. You not only have to be extremely careful if you preform one for every sense, but have to have perfect chakra control to further deceive the enemy that you aren't using any jutsu. But people with good chakra control have less chakra and cannot perform techniques for all five senses for a long period of time. Rare are the individuals, who could both have perfect chakra control and big reserves. There is a 'middle ground' in that matter - to perform a jutsu for one and two senses and use your own skills to deceive others and not be detected. Most people choose to hide their smell, voice or fingerprint, seeing as those are unique for each human. In other situations you might need to act differently or have another appearance, but with enough training that is completely possible without techniques. Today, we will learn how to perform a **Henge** that will make you unrecognisable by changing only significant details, leaving the small ones. After everyone knows how the best way to hide their appearance is, you will learn how to change those features without the jutsu. Understood?"

"Hai," the rest of the Twelve replied. All of them, including Shino himself, we're suprised by how much the Aburame had spoken. They knew it was all new for him and decided to obey.

"Now, a full scale **Henge** is used to impersonate a person, animal, plant or inanimate object. However, you could use it to pass as a different individual. For example, if you alter your most recognizable features - darker/lighter hair, eye or skin color, slightly different eye, ear, mouth and nose shape, removal of birth marks, - the whole picture would be of a completely different person. You could do this kind of technique once, take a picture, then save it for later and try to do it without using the jutsu. I want all of you to try this now. I have a camera with me for pictures. Imagine different people and alter your features slightly to resemble theirs. You could even do it with each other - for example Tenten could try to make her eyes darker like Sasuke or Lee's, Naruto and Kiba could hide their birth marks and clan symbols and make their complexion paler like Hinata-san and Sakura's, etc. You could even try to resemble someone else's hairstyle. That would be useful for Sasuke and Shikamaru, for example. Think of other ways. I wil be doing this exercise with you too. Just don't do anything too drastic - the bigger the changes, the more possible it will be for the enemy to detect you."

Everyone nodded and started to experiment with their appearances.

Shino was glad that he had chosen for them to do this first. If they were to meet an enemy while on a mission, it could prove to be invaluable. Nine out of twelve of them were from Konoha clans and could be easily recognized by the enemy, especially Neji and Hinata with their Byakugan and Sasuke if he activated his Sharingan. The other ones had the typical features or traits of their clan and needed to mask them. And although Naruto didn't have the typical hair of the Uzumaki clan, if they ever met Iwa nin on a mission, he would be in big trouble. Shino had looked up the clan's history and knew what had happened at Uzushiogakure. Naruto was like a living replica of his father - no doubt that would cause problems later on.

The others that weren't from clans we Tenten, Sakura and Lee. Tenten could probably pass out as ordinary, but that strongly depended on how famous her father was exactly. And if Sakura was right and her father was one of the few who could use that special chakra channeling metal, she may also be in trouble.

As for the pinkette herself, her features were quite unique. He had seen her mother and father - she mostly resembled the latter. They were merchants and he doubted that there was a person who wouldn't remember a man with dirty purple hair and green eyes in an extraordinary hairstyle and the fact that he had a wife. Two and two could be put together.

Lee was, in terms of both appearance and character, a mini-Gai. The green-clad jōnin was quite famous outside Konoha and that resemblance could be dangerous.

All in all, the variation of **Henge** could prove to be one of their most useful skill while on missions involving espionage, infiltration and information gathering. Usually those missions were at least B-rank, but Shino knew that the Hokage probably had high expectations of their modest group of genin.

Whether they would be fullfilled or not was a different matter altogether, though.

The Aburame snapped out of his thoughts and focused on the task at hand. Most of his 'students' had already started. He took a notepad and pencil out of one of his jacket's inner pockets. He actually was quite good as an artist, although he would never tell anyone. Once, Kiba and Hinata had found out and his male teammate had joked, telling him that it was 'an essential ninja skill' and the Hyūga had complimented him and had told him that it was nothing to be ashamed about. Nevertheless, Shino didn't drew quite often. He just didn't see why.

One of his clan's traits in appearance were the sunglasses. Some people would say that they wore them because the eyes were the windows to the soul. In reality, the eyes were the body part that reflected light the most and some of the insects were quite sensitive to it. Maybe he could just use a different model. Also, the pale complexion was very common. Shino didn't understand why most of the Konoha population, especially the female part, had pale skin, seeing as it was sunny and warm all year long. Even during winters it didn't snow as often. He decided to make his skin slightly tanner. Not like Kiba or Naruto's, but Tenten's. Also, he didn't want to give up on the high collar - he didn't want his mouth to be viewed for some odd reason he couldn't quite place. He decided to use a piece of cloth instead. Also, he would make his hair appear shorter and more straight and make himself not seem as tall - also a common trait among his clan. For clothing he choose a t-shirt, shorts and sandals. That way, his overall appearance, with the cloth on his mouth and sunglasses, would be of an addolencest sailor from Wave or Water Country. That could be useful while on a road to one of these or he could pretend that he has something to sell to the other countries (fish and other sea creatures) and use it as an excuse to pass by ninja. Perfect.

Shino made a sketch of his new appearance and did the **Henge no Jutsu**. The result was quite satisfying - there was no way he could be associated with his clan. The others, some of whom were finished, looked at him and said that he was completely unrecognisable. Shino slightly smiled under his cloth - being complimented appealed even to the stoic Aburame. Hinata took his picture and he disspelled the jutsu, saving the shot for later on.

Meanwhile, Ino had just finished her own false appearance. Her hair was dirty blond and her eyes were slightly greenish. Her skin was tanner and she was a tad bit taller. Her hair was also short (in reality it had grown after the Chunin Exams, but she still had a long way to it's previous length) and not left to fall freely. She wore an indigo dress and sandals. Her eyes were also slightly round shaped and her lips - bigger. All in all, it was a really good performance for a girl who prided herself with her own good looks.

Sakura was also finished. Her hair was red and her eyes were more green than their usual blue-green color. Her hair was also longer and her eye shape - more oval. She had a fish braid as a hairstyle and wore an olive green vest with darker shorts and sandals. Overall, she was urecognisable.

Sasuke was just getting his picture taken by Naruto. His hair was a really dark brown and his eyes were dark grey, like steel and almond-shaped. His unusual hairstyle was replaced with one that resembled Kiba's. He was tanner and taller. his clothes were like his usual ones, except that he didn't have the Uchiha crest on his back and he didn't have a high collar. He could pass as Tenten's relative, sibling even. He too couldn't be recognized, compared to his normal appearance.

Tenten herself was nearly finished. Her hair was a light, hazel like color and her eyes were dark green-brown. She had decided to keep her eye shape, but her face was slightly oval. She had a fair complexion. She was wearing a midnight blue vest and black shinobi pants that reached her ankles. The only thing she couldn't decided on was her hairstyle. Eventually, she settled on two Tsunade-like pigtails. Hinata took her picture.

The Hyūga heiress herself had made her dark blue hair black and longer. She had made her eyes a pale blue, like Ino's normally were, and had added a pupil. Their shape remained unchanged, but her face was more rectangular-like. She wore a black T-shirt and dark blue shorts. Her complexion was as pale as always.

Neji had made his eyes appear a light honey-like color. His hair was shorter and he was tanner. He was also shorter. His eye shape was more like Naruto's and his face one had remained the same. He was wearing a beige vest, like Tenten's, and black ninja pants, which went to his ankles. No one could say he was his clan's prodigy. Tenten took his picture.

Lee came to Shino and told him his idea for an appearance. He was planning on wearing a hat to cover his hairstyle and wear jackets and long ninja pants to cover his usual green attire. He said that he didn't know what to do about face and eye shape and such, but had decided to use foundation for his face, which would be the only thing that wouldn't be covered. Shino actually quite admired the boy's dream to be a shinobi against all odds - it kind of resembled Naruto's being a Hokage, although the villagers hated him. He was willing to be useful to the group, even if he was facing different criteria. The Aburame told Lee to write down what he had decided and the latter happily leaped off, blessing him with youth. If Shino didn't have his image, he would've sweat-dropped.

Meanwhile, Naruto was still working on his appearance. Shino went to him and gave some pointers. The Uzumaki ended up with brown-blond hair, pale blue eyes with different shape and a more rectangular like face. He also wore a bright blue flannel shirt and shinobi pants, which went a little bit under his knees. They took a picture and he put it into his jacket pocket.

Shikamaru was having a nap. Shino had to wake him up and the Nara just showed him his picture. There stood a boy with dark brown eyes with shape, resembling Ino's, short spiky black hair and a face shape like Naruto's. He was slightly shorter and paler than Shikamaru and wore a light olive green flannel shirt with black shorts.

Chōji and Kiba were also having trouble with their appearances. Shino gave them tips, like he did with Naruto. Chōji ended up having short brown-blond hair (more on the brown side, though), eyes with a color like Tsunade's and a shape like Sasuke's, a more rectangular like face. He was also thinner and taller. He wore his usual clothes, but his T-shirt didn't have his clan's symbol on it and his jacket was black.

Kiba, on the other hand, had black hair with Naruto's hairstyle, hazelnut brown eyes with and oval shape and a bit of a chubby face. He was shorter and was wearing a grey hoodie (similar to his jacket) and a red T-shirt under it. He had black shorts and his clan's marking on his cheeks were gone.

Everyone came back to normal after taking pictures and gathered around the Aburame.

"You did well. Now I want you to go around Konoha and gather supplies for your chosen disguise. You could use wigs, contact lens, new clothes, etc. It will be best if you use **Henge** only for things like skin tone, face and eye shape, voice, body odor and such. After you have gathered all that you will need, you are free to go home and rest or continue training. What lesson shall we have tomorrow?"

"Since 'Stealth' and 'Deception' pretty much go toghether like Asuma and Kurenai-sensei said, it would only be logical for tomorrow to be 'Stealth'," remarked Shikamaru.

Everyone nodded in agreement, Naruto a bit absentmindedly. He was going to be a teacher! He, the Academy number one dead last! Oh, the irony.

Nevertheless, he promised to himself to do his best, like always.

After that, everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

A/N: Hello, everybody, I'm back!

Actually, I've been home since Sunday, but I had some troubles with the next chapter and I was constantly out. Keep in mind that this one was probably finally edited, like, an hour before I posted it, so it really isn't procrastinated.

Anyway, I want to make a small note on Tenten: In the manga, her eyes are supposed to be steel gray, not brown, like in the anime. That's why Sasuke could be her sibling with his new appearance.

Also, the Transformation Jutsu they were taught in the Academy is underrated, in my opinion. Think about it this way: if you need a shinobi escort, what better way to hide themselves than to use disguise? That way, an ambush would likely be unsuccessful, because shinobi wouldn't be expected. Even if they are, the bandits wouldn't know how they look like. Of course, it wouldn't always go that way, but it is an interesting topic to ponder on.

So yeah, that was pretty much all I had to say. Next chapter will be up at Monday and that is worst case scenario. Thank you guys for sticking up with this story. Currently, there are more than 3,500 views!

I hope you have a nice day and a review is always welcomed! :)


	11. Chapter 11: Stealth

Chapter 11:

Stealth

Naruto couldn't have possibly been more excited. It was his first day as a teacher and as such he had woken up extra early, something which rarely happened. He sat down and had breakfast. He looked around and realized that he would have to clean up if he ever intended to invite his friends over.

He stopped eating and smiled at the thought. Before, having friends meant the world to him. He would dream at night, like the little kid he was, about all the possible adventures the world had to offer if he had friends.

Those were the best dreams he had.

Having friends still mattered greatly to him and he appreciated the ones he had, but thinking about them this casually...

...Wow.

He had been so happy when they had accepted him, even after he had told them his secret. He still didn't know how to feel about the fact that the Yondaime was his father and that he was from a noble clan. Naruto knew, though, that his friends wouldn't treat him differently because of that and that they wouldn't tell anyone, not that he wanted someone to know. Everyone that mattered already knew.

That was why he grinned and again promised himself to clean later, after he was done with his lesson. Meanwhile, it would've been good if he actually knew what he was going to teach...

Naruto thought about it for a few minutes, munching on cornflakes. The milk had expired, so he didn't drink any, although he knew he needed it. The shopkeepers still didn't quite accept him, but they at least tolerated him. And even if the prices for him were ever so slightly higher, he didn't mind. He had been through worse. Plus, it wasn't like he hadn't pranked them enough already...

Naruto snapped. He looked at the clock and saw that he had about twenty minutes before the meeting. Perfect. He threw on his usual clothes, grabbed a pencil with an eraser on it, an old notepad and his frog wallet.

It was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Naruto was already waiting at Training Ground 27 when the rest of the Twelve arrived, smiling with his foxy grin. Even those of them who hadn't known him for that long knew that his teaching methods were going to be quite...

...different.

That was bound to happen, anyway. Naruto wasn't the type of person to learn theory and sometimes didn't understand it, even when put in simple terms. Other times, if he paid close attention he could get the hang of it, but that wasn't all that common.

However, that didn't necessarily make him a retard or anything. Sure, he was sometimes very stupid or dense (like in the 'Hinata' case), but he was actually quite wise for his age. He understood things that others couldn't, or wouldn't. He had opened many people's eyes and was sure to open some more in the future.

The other part of him that wasn't stupid was his prankster one. He had made legendary quests and had humiliated nearly all of the others' families, not that they'd tell. Sasuke and Sakura had seen that part of him in battle and had to admit that it could be quite useful. More so, if properly moulded, it could possible be turned into an actual war strategist.

Who knew.

So yeah, that was Naruto: sometimes the most idiotic person in the world, sometimes the one making the other person feel like one. That was why he probably wouldn't construct his lesson like the others up to then had; no, he was probably going to give an example and maybe answer questions. But since his subject was called 'Stealth' the others didn't even want to know what examples he could possibly give.

"Alright, everybody," the blond caught their attention, "I realize that there isn't much that I can say about how to be good at stealth. You know I am not a man of many words," many eyebrows were raised at that phrase, "So, today, we are going to prank someone (more like I will and you will have to help me gather supplies) and after that you could ask as many questions as you want. Understood?"

"Wait, we are going to prank someone?! Naruto, I don't think that is the appropriate way to teach," Sakura said sternly. In truth, she was worried about him - people in the village did not appreciate his pranks and he often ended up cursed at or banned from certain places. Now that she knew the reason, she knew that there was more to it, but still getting in trouble wasn't the best thing for him.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! It'll be alright!" the blond protested, "Plus, I already have an idea. Here is what we're going to do."

He started explaining his plan while writting in his notepad. Needed supplies, steps - everything.

* * *

"Oi, Izumo, wake up!" Kotetsu nudged his best friend and life-long partner. Sometimes, during their shift at the gate (it was their main job) they would take turns to nap. It was his turn and he was very tired. His friend, however, remained sleeping, grumbling something incoherent.

Kotetsu sighed and looked around. He noticed a package that hadn't been there a minute ago. It was wrapped in brown paper and the sign on it said, "For Kotetsu-kun from your old Granny!"

The man to really excited. Sometimes, his grandmother would send him home-made cookies. They were his favourite - he had loved them since he had been a child. He hastily opened the box and took out a cookie. It looked fine enough to him. He stuffed it in his mouth and was surprised when it burned his throat.

"AAAAAHHHHH," Kotetsu screamed and knocked the rest of the cookies on the ground. He woke up Izumo and gasped for water.

The other man looked around and saw a bottle leaning casually on the side. He quickly grabbed it and was suprised when it stuck to his hand. It was covered in glue!

Still, there was water in it and he helped Kotetsu drink it. The latter relaxed and helped Izumo to wash off the glue.

Meanwhile, a few blocks away from there, Naruto was running towards the rest of the Twelve.

He reached Training Ground 27 and found them, looking nerviously around. After about ten minutes of convincing, he had managed to persuade them to cooperate. Sasuke had written the note in the box down, using his Sharingan to copy the handwriting (Naruto had one from a previous box). The four girls had made the cookies together, Shikamaru had cleared up the blind spots in Naruto's strategy and Neji had watched the 'enemies' at all times. Choji had tasted the cookies and had deemed them hot enough. Lee and Kiba had searched for all of the supplies and Shino had watched how the "nap-shifts" changed. Naruto had left the box and the water bottle with glue on it.

They were all nervious that they might have been caught, but Naruto told them that it had gone well enough.

It was time for questions. Although Shikamaru and Naruto had both devised the plan, only the latter was asked any questions. Mostly because the Nara had fallen asleep.

"So, how did you put the box and the bottle there?" asked Lee.

"I **Henge**-d into a delivery man and casually walked by, leaving the package. Kotetsu was sleeping and Izumo was looking at another direction, plus I didn't stand out. After Kotetsu woke up it took him quite a while to notice the package, it was nearly the end of his shift. The water bottle was put there while Izumo was sleeping and Kotetsu was reading some book, occasionally glancing upwards.

After placing the things, I just hid a few blocks away and waited. I love being there to watch how my pranks turn out. I wanted to make sure that it worked, even if sometimes it takes a long time until the trap snaps."

"How did you even think of that plan?" Ino questioned.

"Ehh...some people get inspired to write books or music or poetry or whatever and I get inspired to do pranks. It is really random. My best pranks aren't even widely known, since no one would let out the information," the Yondaime's son replied. He hoped that they didn't ask what he meant. He had pranked them before, but they didn't know that it was him who had been the cause of the worst ones.

"How is this all associated to our training?" the logical question came from Shino.

"Well, imagine that you are on a mission and that we had to kill them. In such a case, we could've put poison in the cookies and cover the bottle in acid that would make Izumo-san's skin peel off. Plus, the subject is called 'Stealth'. I don't wear orange so much just because it is my favourite color, you know! I also wear it because that way they are searching for it and I could just change quickly into some clothes or **Henge** and they wouldn't even notice because they would be so busy looking for orange," came the reply, "Any more questions?"

The others looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Good, you are dismissed, then. You could continue with your individual training. What will we learn tomorrow?"

"Can we please start our taijutsu training, my youthful comrades? From what I can tell, you have a lot to learn! But fear not, with the Flames of Youth burning brightly inside you there is no way you cannot succed!" Lee cheered loudly, pumping his fist in the air.

The rest of the Twelve sweat-dropped, but agreed. They were suprised that he had managed to not ask for his lesson to be next earlier - sometimes, he could be as impatient as Naruto. They agreed to meet at the usual time and were dismissed.

The blond teacher himself though didn't go home. Instead, he went to the Gates and to an irritatebly looking Izumo and Kotetsu. However, he didn't know that Hinata was following him. The girl saw that he hadn't been heading towards his home.

"Hey, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san," Naruto started, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Listen, that thing earlier was because of me. I would like to apologise for it and clean up. It was just for training."

"Save it, Naruto," Izumo said, smiling knowingly, "Everyone in the village knows of the infamous Konoha Twelve and there was an information leak that your training was based on helping each other out. You haven't done any pranks ever since you became a genin, plus they were usually something grand, not just spicy cookies and glued water bottle."

"We talked about it and figured out that this was probably your way of teaching. We know you used to suck at theory and wouldn't be able to explain anything, so you were probably going to show them what you meant," Kotetsu added.

"Still, I'll clean up around here. I've done pranks at you guys before and I think that it's time to take responsibility."

Kotetsu whistled, "Really, now? Are you trying to impress someone?" Izumo wiggled his eyebrows knowingly.

Naruto suddenly looked beet-rot red, but said nothing.

"So, is it Sakura?" Izumo asked.

The blond just shook his head - he thought of her as a sister.

The two other shrugged, "Very well then, we might as well leave you 'take responsibility' or whatever," Kotetsu said, coming out of the booth. Izumo followed him, "Bye."

Naruto was left alone (or so he thought) and decided to start cleaning. Just then did Hinata decide to come out of the shadows.

"Hey, N-Naruto-kun, d-do you want help?"

He looked at her, suprised, but nodded. The two started cleaning up the crumbled cookies. Hinata wondered who the girl Naruto liked was. She hoped that they would be happy together, even if it wasn't her. They tried to reach out for the same cookie and banged their heads together. Both yelped in pain, rubbing their foreheads.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Naruto muttered. She nodded.

"You know, we're almost finished. Would you like to come with me for some ramen?" the blond used his foxy grin.

"Y-Yes, that would be n-nice," Hinata replied, blushing furiously.

The two quickly finished and left for the ramen bar, Naruto telling Hinata about one of his pranks. Neither of them noticed the smugly grinning Izumo and Kotetsu, who both thought that the Hyūga heiress was a nice catch indeed. They vowed to protect the two genin of the warth of the Hyūga clan at all cost. Hiashi was not going to be pleased when he learned about it.

* * *

Omake: Personal Training #1

"Naruto, where have you been?" Tenten asked the late blond. He was supposed to be meeting with her ten minutes ago. He looked red and for some reason, he became redder when he answered her question.

"Well, I had lunch with Hinata-chan."

Tenten raised her eyebrows. She concluded to herself that maybe the blond wasn't such an idiot after all.

"Okay then, let's resume from where we started," the brown haired girl smiled, "Storage seals. You are actually learning fast. I thought that the theory was going to take us way longer, but you got the concepts really fast. However, your writting still sucks."

The blond huffed and Tenten laughed. Soon, he joined her. Jiraiya was watching them from a distance and smiled a little. Then, he left his students to their lesson.

* * *

"Okay Sasuke, one more time," Kakashi said and waited for the Uchiha to make the hand signs for the **Raiton** jutsu he was learning.

The copy-nin knew of the excercise that Sakura had gave Sasuke and actually found it quite useful. It was challenging for the Uchiha. Kakashi had taught him the basics in order for him to learn the **Chidori**, but only in theory. Plus, it was different than other **Raiton **techniques.

Currently, the jutsu was performed in an average level, but Sasuke didn't seem to appreciate the fact. Kakashi smirked and pulled his book out. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Sakura was working her shift at the hospital when a boy came.

It had a twisted ankle and Tsunade decided to test her skills up to date. She had barely started studying the human body, but she read a lot at home and had a good enough idea of what to do. The boy had traces of tears under his eyes. Sakura opted to be careful.

The pinkette gently got the kid's leg and put her hands on the ankle. The boy squirmed a bit. She started infusing her chakra, healing the ankle. The boy bravely said nothing and although Sakura was trying to make it hurt less, she knew that it was still rather painful. After she was done, she got her bag and searched in it. She had some strawberry flavored candy and she gave the boy. He looked at her, wide-eyed, and she smiled at him. He smiled and hugged her. After that, his mom thanked her and they both left.

Tsunade had been there the whole time and she congratulated Sakura. After her shift was done, the kunoichi went home, glad.

* * *

A/N: Hello!

This chapter was supposed to come up earlier, but I've been out with friends the last few days. However, tonight I'm planning to write a lot. The next chapter is already finished, but I want to write the ones after that.

The Omake was pretty long. What do you think about it? Also, I am fully aware that fūinjutsu is a very complicated art, but Tenten has been tutoring Naruto for a week. I think that he would catch up on the theory pretty quickly.

Anyway, until next time and reviews are always welcomed. :)


	12. Chapter 12: Taijutsu of Youth

Chapter 12:

Taijutsu of Youth

After Lee had met his teacher for the first time, his second goal in life had become being one himself.

Gai-sensei had taught him the most important lessons in his life - lessons of hard work, of becoming stronger physically and mentally. More importantly, he was the first person who actually believed in him, who had given him devotion and father-like guidance. Who had taught him the Power of Youth!

Most people thought that Lee and his teacher were strange, but it was just how they were. Sasuke and Naruto's friendship was strange too, for example. But then again, so was Lee and Neji's. Despite the fact that he had often offended him in the beginning, Neji had gradually warmed up to him and after his fight with Naruto during the Chunin Exams, the process had only speeded itself further. And although that Neji was closer with Tenten, Lee knew that it was a different kind of relationship.

Anyway, Lee planned that after he retired from his ninja carrier, he would be a teacher, someone who spread the Fires of Youth. A guidian, a protector, a friend. He may even find a girl and marry her. Lee's crush on Sakura wasn't serious; he knew that it would pass, eventually, and it had already started. He was trully grateful for her friendship and support, though.

He knew that most of the Twelve wouldn't be able to keep up with his training regimen. Naruto might, due to his insanely large stamina. Sasuke and Neji too, the first due to the fact that he had already copied his moves and the second because he was somewhat used to it. Even then, Lee planned to take it easy and gradually upgrade the training methods. Same went for the rest. He knew that he would have to push some of them farther - taijutsu would be more of their speciality. Sasuke, Neji and Kiba were some of them. Sakura and Naruto had a great lack of skill in that area, but Lee saw potential. They would just have to start from the beginning and advance further. Hinata would have her unique taijutsu style, so Lee planned on to make her normal taijutsu above average. Tenten would have to reach at least average, seeing as her fighting style was mid to long-ranged. If she was caught in close range, she would need to be able to fight off her opponent. Same with Shino.

Lee was more worried about Team Ten. Shikamaru and Ino were long to mid-range fighters and lacked taijutsu skill. Even with the infamous Ino-Shika-Chō formation they would still be vulnerable. Chōji's taijutsu went as far as his clan's. Lee knew that he had to eat a lot in order to be able to use it, so he would aim to train his muscles and reflexes. The green-clad ninja wanted to bring them to at least an average level.

Lee knew that not all of them would meet his expectations, but that was okay. Like Tsunade said, everyone would have a weak point and it was up to the rest of the team to cover for it. And the boy was nothing if not determined to make sure that everyone reaches it's full potential.

* * *

Lee came to Training Ground 27 hours before the others to do his morning exercises. It consisted of three laps around the village (an exercise for time; he managed to beat his record by two seconds), three hundred sit-ups and four hundred push-ups. After that, he took his time to plan the others' exercises. The rest of the Twelve slowly arrived, all ready for whatever Lee had decided to put them through.

The teacher for the day looked at his students.

"Alright! Everyone, I hope that you have all embraced your Power of Youth, for today it shall increase! Even though some of you will probably not become proficient in taijutsu, fear not! I shall bring each and every one of you to at least an average level and if I don't I will run twenty laps around the village in different styles!"

Lee beamed and the others said nothing. Some of them sweat dropped, though.

Okay, maybe most of them.

Make that all.

They were all tested on basic skills. It took some time to correct their forms and once they were finished, made five laps around the Training Ground, twenty push-ups and sixty sit-ups. After that, they again gathered in a circle.

"Alright, everyone," started their enthusiastic teacher, "As I said earlier, I know that not all of you will become proficient in taijutsu. However, there is one thing I can do - I can help you develop a fighting style.

Some clans in Konoha, like the Hyūgas, Uchihas, Akimichis, etc., have their own fighting styles. However, each style is entirely individual and, if developed correctly, it could help you a lot in battle, even if the enemy is stronger than you.

If you are in a clan with a unique style, then you are really lucky. That doesn't mean that someone who had targeted you won't know about the clan's style, though. That's why you need to add something completely individual. Changing some forms, performing steps in a different way, etc. There are many ways. You just need to find the ones that suit you and learn how to use them correctly.

Now, there are some people here - I, Tenten and Sakura - who aren't from clans. However, the major part of our group has clan children in it and most clans have their own taijutsu styles and secrets. I suggest that you study some clan scrolls, research different styles and mix everything into your own unique style!

As for normal taijutsu styles, now I am going to give you a lecture, so listen closely, everyone!"

Lee beamed at his students and the rest of the Twelve suddenly realized how good his enthusiasm was for that kind of things. Sometimes, their senseis would disappoint them in terms of providing knowledge and then there was Lee, who was willing to help even the more unwilling people. It wasn't like that in the rest of the lessons - they were focused on giving advice and somewhat providing moral support, while Lee's balanced both perfectly. He caught their attention again, beginning his lecture.

"Now, there are two main styles - **Strong** and **Gentle Fist**.

**Strong Fist** is both an 'external' and 'hard' style.

It is external, because it is characterised by the focus on fast, explosive movements and developing the practitioner's physical strength and agility. Training regimes for external styles focus around muscular power, speed and application, developing the user's muscle memory and their stamina, building it all up to the desired 'hard' physical level for real combat.

The style is also 'hard' because it is characterised by its approach by intercepting and countering an opponent's incoming force with equal and/or greater force: In these styles, the practitioner either directly blocks the incoming attack with an attack of their own or by cutting through the attack at an angle. These styles rely on external power; in the case of a **Strong Fist **practitioner, it is the user's superior strength and physical conditioning, that creates success. The practitioner fights head-on offensively, and their offence becomes their defence.

The second style, the **Jūken**, is both 'internal' and 'soft'.

It is 'internal', because it puts an emphasis on the use of the practitioner's mind to coordinate the leverage of the relaxed body, (as opposed to the use of brute strength,) and the internal development, circulation, and expression of their chakra. A practitioner of a internal style understands that an opponent is only as strong as their weakest joint. Training regimes for internal styles include meditation and exercising control over their internal chakra flow.

Also, it is 'soft', because of its approach of receiving the aggressor's force and momentum and then directing the opponent's force, leading the attack into another direction. In these styles, the user seeks to turn their opponents own strength against them, to bring them off-balance, diffusing the energy of the incoming attack, and, in the case of the **Gentle Fist**, to take them down from the inside. A 'soft' style is less about physical strength and more about internal power. In **Gentle Fist**, the user's superior chakra control and precision is the key to their success, emphasising control and defence.

After that, the green-clad ninja showed his students some basic katas for **Strong**** Fist** style. It was harder for Hinata and Neji at first, but they were slowly getting the hang of it. The Byakugan may have been their most prized weapon, but sometimes there were people like Lee, who have the nececery speed and training to avoid it. Plus, they weren't going to master it. They just needed to become good at blocking. About an hour later everyone, besides Lee and Naruto, were exhausted. Lee was used to it and Naruto just had an enormous stamina, although he was panting, just not as heavily as the others. The teacher called it a day and announced that for the next lesson they would need to research either their clans' scrolls on taijutsu or just find their own style. If they had any questions about the scrolls they could ask him. After that, all of the students scattered, but the teacher decided to take the slow route to his home and think. It was a strange site for the Konoha citizens - usually, Maito Gai and his little copy Rock Lee could be seen running only if you were really lucky. The only way you could know that they were there was by the distinctive shouts about Youth. Other than that, the chances of seeing the duo were close to zero. That was why the site of Rock Lee, slowly walking down the street with a thoughtful expression on his face provoked two different reactions. One of the civilians, who wondered if the world was ending and started making plans for doing all the stupid but fun things they never had the chance to. And another from the shinobi, who took out their hidden cameras for emergency cases. The next day, there would be about a thousand of photos of Lee, walking down the street with a thoughtful expression.

Kakashi, who was back to the village for supplies for his next mission, was planning on making a whole album. Not that Lee noticed any of the above, though. In his thoughts, he was replaying the whole day again and again, analyzing his actions bit by bit and wondering if he did well. Was that the right thing to say? Had he reacted accordingly? Had he helped everyone? In the end, Lee decided that his first lesson had went well enough, judging by the cheers he was given. He wondered about what they were going to do the next day. It was Friday and Shikamaru had called dibs on it. After all, he didn't want his weekend to be disturbed. No one had found the need to say that Saturday would be Tenten's turn, because they were pretty sure that Shikamaru knew that, but wanted to live in the illusion for a peaceful weekend just for a day more. Or he had forgotten the number of lessons. Lee didn't know what was the more probable in that situation. After he went home, the green clad ninja decided to mentally prepare himself for the next day. He didn't know what kind of challenges the Nara could be readying for them, but he would bet his spandex that they were either going to do nothing or something that would leave them not able to think straight for the next week or so.

* * *

A/N: Hey, everyone! I had a hard time writting Lee's chapter, but Shikamaru's is ready. However, I want to stay ahead and write the one after that. I'm going to be staying with my family in a hotel by the seaside of my country, we arrived today. I have Internet acces, though, and it's only for a week. Expect updates. Anyway, was Lee in character? I didn't want to make him too enthusiastic, because I know that he takes taijutsu seriously. Credit to Narutopedia for the lecture on different styles. And lol, not only Lee is worried about Friday, though. The next chapter is actually the 13th, so I suppose that the Twelve are to be concerned. Very. Concerned. :) A review or two is always appreciated. By the way, since ten chapters ago (when I said how many R&R and fav. I have gotte for chapter one) this story has:- 22 more follows- 21 more favourites- 13 more reviews Thank you guys for the support and see you next time! :)


	13. Chapter 13: Troublesome Friday

Chapter 13:

Troublesome Friday

Nara Shikamaru was a lazy person.

Ever since the day he was born, he would always try to take life easy. Not eating his vegetables (up until he entered the ninja Academy; he wasn't stupid, he knew that he needed it), slacking from classes, sleeping during tests (and sometimes during class he would just pretend, because he wasn't stupid, he knew he needed it) and, of course, having no motivation what-so-ever to change. He had always dreamed that he would get an easy life as a shinobi - marry a woman that was not too troublesome (so far, so not good), retire early (not an option at that point in time - Tsunade and the rest of his friends and family would kill him), maybe have a kid (he needed successors, after all) (still, children were way too troublesome) and die before all of his friends and relatives. Because, honestly, he did not want to attend every single funeral of all of his closest people.

He knew that it would kill him.

Unfortunately, life just wasn't easy for Nara Shikamaru.

His generation had turned out to be...an interesting one, to say at least. Prodigies from noble clans, the unknown kid of the Yondaime (how they hadn't noticed was beyond him; it was too damn obvious), who was also the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi. Naruto was by far one of the most troublesome, if not the most troublesome, people Shikamaru had ever met.

Which brought him on the subject of the Konoha Twelve.

Now, it should be noted that most of them were the before mentioned prodigies. Uchiha Sasuke, for example, was the only survivor (because no one talked about Itachi for obvious reasons) of his clan's massacre a few years back. He had sworn revenge on his brother and it had nearly costed Neji and Choji's lives to get him back to Konoha. And honestly, Shikamaru had yet to see if it was worth it, although he could notice the changes in the boy's behavior. Courtesy mainly of Naruto and Sakura, of course.

Neji was the other prodigy in the group. He was a a member of the Branch House in the Hyūga clan and even so had managed to claim the title of a genius. Until a few months ago when Naruto had beaten him during the Chūnin Exams, he had been fate obsessed and had believed that some people were just meant to be losers their whole lives.

Neji was more proficient than his cousin Hinata, who was deemed worthless by her own father at a very young age. Lately, though, she had become better with the techniques by having a completely unique fighting style due to her Water affinity. Of course, she also had a crush on Naruto, but the blond was too dense to notice. However, the two of them had started to interact more.

Shino was from the Aburame clan and was the heir. The clan members mostly kept to themselves and were quiet by nature, but were excellent fighters. Lately, Shino had started to open up a tad bit to the others, in a strange way. Still, it was a beginning.

Inuzuka Kiba was a human with dog features - just like the rest of his clan. They were famous for their unique breed of dogs that were trained in a specific way. His dog, Akamaru, never left his side and was a loyal companion even in battle. The two were one deadly duo.

Then, of course, came Ino, Chōji and Shikamaru himself.

The three of them were from very close clans that had a history together which went back centuries. They had all been born in the same year and there was no way in hell that Shikamaru was going to be convinced that he was older than Ino just by a day because of a mere coincidince. Neither was Ino.

The Ino-Shika-Chō trio was the best form of teamwork in the shinobi system. It was based on combining techniques from all three clans in perfect sychronisation. There were various combinations and there were always created new ones. So far, Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji hadn't studied them seriously, but had a basic idea of some of the formations.

Nine out of twelve people in the Konoha Twelve were from clans. The rest were Rock Lee, Tenten and Haruno Sakura.

Rock Lee was more enthusiastic than Naruto when it came to training and more hardworking than Sasuke when it came to achieving goals. He was an orphan, taken under the wing of Maito Gai and was concentrated on becoming a splendid ninja with only taijutsu. So far, he was actually doing quite well.

Tenten was a weapon's craftsman's daughter and had probably learned how to use kunai and shuriken before any of them. She had basic knowledge of fūinjutsu (nothing beyond Storage Scrolls and such) and had a unique fighting style. She sealed weapons in different combinations in seals, inserted chakra and made them appear whenever she wanted them to. She also knew how to wield a good part of them, if not most.

Haruno Sakura was a daughter or merchants and had come to the Academy because of her hopeless crush on Uchiha Sasuke. In the beginning, she was a weak fangirl. Currently, she was learning medical ninjutsu under the best medic in the shinobi world - Senju Tsunade - and had a pretty good idea on how to fight back. She had guts and brains, Shikamaru had to give her that. She had actually managed to make a game of shōji a bit more challenging than expected. Overall, the team was asserted of people, so different yet had such a connection that it was just plainly weird.

And Shikamaru had the task to teach them about how to strategize and be able to get their asses out of any situation. How was he supposed to do that, he did not know. That was why, ten minutes before the time the Twelve had to meet, Shikamaru got into his 'thinking pose' (as Asuma liked to call it) and formed a schedule for his lessons for the next three weeks.

After all, if he gave them the work as planned, he may have even a few hours to sleep.

Little did he know that every other member of the Konoha Twelve was ready to wake him up if nececery. They all had different ways, but they were sure it would result in the Nara waking up.

The Twelve met up at their usual Training Ground, having psycologically prepared themselves for any braindamadging activity or "Who Can Wake Up Shikamaru?" contest. Some of them thought that maybe it wouldn't be that bad, but the looks on Ino and Chōji's faces were uncertain enough.

The whispers among the genin came to a halt after their teacher (who was, by a coincidince, the only chunin in the group) stood up before them. There was a moment of silence before Shikamaru sighed, murmured "Troublesome," and prepared himself.

"So, today I won't be teaching you about battle strategy, direct enemy confrontation, ambush and what not in depth, just the prime basics that every shinobi should know.

Now, it doesn't matter how smart you are or how many jutsu you can perform if you can't freely have access to your capabilities to be able to form a decent strategy. Also, you will need time to come up with one. That's why you will need something, anything, to either distract the enemy or stop them for some time while you plan your next move. A defensive type of jutsu would do the job. However, do not isolate yourself completely from the battle field, or you may not have access to it.

Now, this isn't a subject where I will teach you jutsus that you can perform in order to gain time, but there is one very common shinobi tool that you could use - smoke bombs. That way, you can confuse the enemy for a short period of time, hide, plan your next move while they search for you. You will need to be a quick thinker at that, so there are a few key rules as to how you should plan quickly and effectively.

First of all, you need to have analyzed the enemy's fighting style. Taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, etc., you need to be aware of what you are dealing with. Also, their weapon arsenal.

Second of all, you need to analyze your own situation the same way and find out what are your advantages and disadvantages.

Third of all, you need to be aware of your surroundings. Where are you fighting? What are the meteorological circumstances? Are there any other people with you? If so, are they enemies, subordinates, or don't have a role in the fight?

Also, remember that if you are fighting in a city or a widely populated area, be sure to move the battle scene, so that no civilian gets hurt

. After your strategy is ready, make sure that you give a signal to your subordinates (if you have any) to tell them what to do. It is highly recomended that the signal is previously arranged, so that there aren't any misunderstandings. If you manage to do the strategizing with your comrades - even better.

Which brings me to another topic: To follow or not to follow the plan.

That depends on the circumstances. If you were ambushed and the enemy is more powerful than you, you should try and retreat. If the enemy has started to counterattack you and it is not previously accounted in the plan, you shouldn't nececerally change the whole strategy, but you should use a different method to perform it. However, if the enemy has found out about your plan, then you must change it as soon as possible. Whatever the case, you should always have a plan "B" that does not nececerally involve retreating," the Nara finished, looking at the shocked and slightly confused faces of his "students". He gave them some time to swallow the whole information. After that, he announced the excercise for the day.

"Now we are going to play a simple game called "Roleplay". We will split up in groups of two. After that, you are going to imagine a battle scene. The fight is taking place in this meadow, in these weather conditions, meaning it is sunny and bright. One of the two players will start, saying what attack they are going to use. The other one will try to evade it and counterattack. The winner will be the one that manages to "check mate" his opponent. Don't use moves that you can't really use and don't dodge attacks that are impossible to evade. Answer quickly and make sure to be effective. This is just a game and a real battle between the two probably won't play out the same way. The pairs will be..."

"Hold it, lazy ass!"

The Konoha Twelve shifted their attention to a group of girls. Ino, Sakura and Sasuke recognized some of them instantly and paled visibly, while Tenten, Neji and Lee - the others. For the rest of the group it took a few seconds to realize who those females were. Sasuke and Neji's _fangirls_.

After both of the prodigies had graduated, they hadn't seen their fans as often because of missions, the Chunin Exam and such. But there they were - looking as infinite in number as ever - and smiling somewhat evilly.

"Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun, since the world is ending, we have decided to unite and free you from those sluts around you, so that we can spend one night, together!" the lead girl said. Sasuke and Neji recognized her - she was Jūi, the biggest stalker and fangirl of them all. They had been chased for years because of her and had actually caught glimpses of each other while running away. After the Chunin Exams they had heard that she had moved to Suna and after silently praying for Gaara's sake, they had danced for about an hour together.

Ino and Sakura, of course, knew her too. She had been in the year after them and had gathered all the fangirls together once. That was before both girls had become such. They were ashamed of their behavior and quietly moved to the back to start forming a plan. They nudged Shikamaru to help.

"Why do you think that the world is ending?" asked Tenten after snapping out of her shock.

Jūi narrowed her eyes at her. She had never liked Tenten, ever since they were kids. She would always warn Neji whenever they were planning to atta-ah, get him and give him infinite amounts of kisses and hugs. Jūi was also sure that she had brainwashed Neji into liking her, for he was looking at her all the time.

"Why, because this ugly drop-out here," she pointed at Lee, "was happily walking yesterday. Either the world was ending or the aliens had cloned him. And we all know that aliens don't exist, don't we, girls?"

A chorus of approval was heard and the Twelve sweat-dropped. They would've laughed at the girls' stupidity if it weren't for the fact that they were that many. Ino and Sakura were wondering if they had really been that bad. They decided that they hadn't. They had rarely united with the other Sasuke fangirls, because their contest to win his heart had been more of a personal thing. They had never gone with the others on planned attacks. Sure, they had stalked him, but even that had come to a halt after they had officially became genin. They snapped out of their thoughts and continued planning with Shikamaru. The longer Jūi talked, the better. They were almost done with the plan anyway.

"Hey, leave Bushy Brows alone!"

"Naruto, not exactly helping."

"At least I tried."

"Well, well, if it isn't the demon brat himself," Jūi narrowed her eyes again. She was starting to look like she couldn't see and Naruto almost burst out laughing. She looked ridiculous, despite the fact that she was going for a scary effect. After all, they were ninja, they weren't scared by mere glares.

Except for Orochimaru's, but his glares were another story entirely.

"What a colorful group you all are! Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun, I cannot even begin to imagine what you go through every day! First, there are three ugly sluts and a shy stupid bitch," said girls looked dangerously close to breaking Jūi's neck, while Hinata was looking down. She didn't feel angry very often, but first she had insulted Naruto, then her friends.

That bitch was going down.

"Also, we have the ugly drop-out," Jūi continued to list the other members of the group with their nicknames, "the lazy ass who became a ninja just because he was from a clan, the annoying demon brat, the dog boy whose breath always smells like he's drunken water from the toilette, the creepy bug guy and, of course, mister fatass!" she finished with a gleam in her eyes.

As Jūi stopped talking, the Twelve stopped talking, moving, even breathing. Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru stopped planning. All of the boys slowly circled Chōji, who had stopped munching on his chips. The bag fell from his grasp. He looked at Jūi.

Her eyes twitched with fear.

"What," the Akimichis started quietly, but everyone was able to hear, "did you say?"

Jūi, suddenly gathering her courage again, smirked and repeated, "That you have a fat ass, fatass."

Chōji launched himself at her and it took all the guys had to restrain him. Ino hit some points in his back (Shizune had already started teaching her and she knew some things) to relax his muscles. Eventually, he gave up, picked up his bag of chips and started eating again.

But Jūi wasn't done.

"Girls, get them!" She pointed at Sasuke and Neji.

_Shit_.

The Twelve started running with Shikamaru and Ino leading the way, Sakura after them. They were assembled in a tight group, Sasuke and Neji being in the centre.

Sakura and Ino knew the very weakness of a fangirl. They talked with Shikamaru and devised a route that would lead the girls into a trap.

They ran for about ten minutes, the girls never losing their trail, as expected, and ended up before a fountain a little bit before Konoha's market. It was a big fountain, build in memory of the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama, who had been a **Suiton** user. The Twelve stood before it, despite some protest that they kept going. Shikamaru told them that it was part of the plan and they stopped talking.

The fangirls were approaching quickly and as they were almost in front of the Twelve, the shinobi scattered, leaving the girls to fall in the fountain.

You see, every fangirl had one prime goal in her life: to impress her target. They were girls, so of course the first solution that came to mind was becoming more beautiful. Whatever it took - diets, mud baths, expenses for clothing, wearing make-up non-stop - everything to look good.

So, the one thing that fangirls were most scarred of was looking bad in their dream guy's eyes. And as the twenty fangirls rose from the water, they realized that their make-up was all over their faces, their clothes were dirty and wet because of all of the dust they had collected from the chase and the fountain. They looked terrible. They let out terrified screams.

Meanwhile, the genin and chunin were quietly returning to their safe and secure homes. They were supposed to be having a meeting afterwards, but they thought that it wouldn't hurt to miss it just one time. After all, they were together all day anyway. The meetings were more designed for the future. The shinobi knew that they wouldn't always be available to attend the lessons or teach due to missions, personal life and such. That was why, if they made it to a meeting, they would catch up. They hoped that, once Tsunade learned about what had happened, she would understand.

And she did.

Then laughed a lot at the ridiculousness of the situation.

That night, every single member of the Konoha Twelve slept with locked doors and windows.

* * *

A/N: Hello again!

This chapter was suprisingly easy to write and turned out longer.

Now, this whole "fangirl incident" wasn't made up to make fun of the real fangirls out there. I'm a fangirl myself and I don't do such things. Neither do my friends. This was just for comedy relief.

I hope it worked! :D

Anywho, next chapter is about halfway through written and right now the weather outside is bad. No beach today. I plan on doing a lot of writting and watching Naruto Shippūden. I'm now on the Konoha History Arc.

Next chapter will be up soon enough. Reviews are always appreciated and have a nice day! :)


	14. Chapter 14: End of the Vacation

Chapter 14:

End of the Vacation

Tenten wasn't used to being teached or being a teacher.

Thorought her whole life, she had been a self-taught person. Even in the Academy when the teachers were practically watching your every step she had rarely gone for any advice. It had been one of the things that had made her and Neji friends in the beginning - both of them had preffered to train in isolation, so when they had found out that they could have good teamwork, it had been a hard time for both of them.

Most people thought that she learned how to wield weapons so good thanks to her father. And it was true, in a way - he always gave her scrolls about basic excercisess and sometimes tips, but for most of the time she trained alone.

She prided herself with her skills and was a bit reluctant to share them with the others, but reasoned with herself that her fighting style was unique enough and that the others weren't going to spend time to master that much weapons anyway. It had taken her years to reach her current level with all the free time that she had had.

Tenten was ready for her lesson. She had planned it out, sort of. If all went well, they would be done before noon, get some lunch, and then meet with Tsunade to compensate for the previous day. The Hokage had called her in the morning and had told her that there was something she wanted to speak about with the Twelve.

* * *

Most of the Twelve were very excited for Tenten's lesson.

The reason was, obviously, that they each had to learn how to use at least one weapon. It was going to be interesting. They all knew how talented Tenten was, or at least they had thought that they did, until she had listed all the weapons that she could wield. Neji and Lee had been suprised. They knew how many hours Tenten spent training her aim, speed and overall mastery with her arsenal. She still had a lot to improve on certain pieces, but she had come a long way.

In any case, all of the lessons in that week had ignited a spark in almost every person in the group. They wanted to learn more, to become stronger and achieve certain goals in life.

Sakura and Ino, for one, had felt somewhat useless in the beginning. By Saturday, they already felt like they could do something, outside of their main skills (healing and Mind-Body ninjutsu). Most of their teammates were skilled in more than one area. They finally had the chance to reach their level and maybe go beyond.

Sasuke still had the ambition to kill his brother, even with all that had happened. However, he had one new extra goal. It was to be better than him. To protect his previous people, rather than hurt them. To make his enemies admire him, rather than fear him. He had promised himself to appreciate more his closest people and everything that he had.

Naruto still had his dream to become Hokage. In the beginning, he wanted it so that he could wipe away all the hatred that was directed towards him. Meaning, an attention from a different kind. Over the years, though, it's purpose had changed, especially after the Sandaime's death. He had learned that being a Hokage meant protecting everyone in the village - his friends, family and foes alike. His list of precious people had became long enough and he was determined to protect them at all cost.

Neji had been very inspired by Naruto's speech and actions at the Chunin Exams. The blond had changed the Hyūga's vision of the world completely. Neji had decided to become stronger, not only for himself, but for his team, clan and village.

Hinata had always been inspired by Naruto's determination. She had acquariered his nindo - "Never give up", and, over the years, it had became hers as well. Because of it, she was able to continuously stand up while fighting Neji in the preliminaries. Also, her team had agreed to help her with the Hyūga techniques and after she had found the scrolls with her mother's jutsu, she had a ton of material to study and she was glad about it. She wanted to be strong - for Naruto, for herself, for everyone.

Shikamaru, although not having even half the enthusiasm of the others, was ready for it. Big responsibility was suddenly handed to him, being the only Chunin in the group, but for some reason, he was fine with it. It wasn't as troublesome as he thought it would be. It was actually kind of fun, although he would never admit it out loud.

All of the above, plus the rest of the Twelve suddenly had a new reason to fight for. Because, although slightly reluctantly, they were dragged into it together. They had new teammates with a perspective of new and long-lasting friendships and they were content about it. Together, they were ready to face everything that was to come

. But anyway, let's get back to Tenten's lesson.

The young shinobi had all gathered and Tenten was speaking.

"Mastering a weapon isn't easy. It requires a lot of practice and experience. Some of you must learn to wield at least one weapon above average and others need to be masters at it. First of all, do you have any personal prefferences? I know that Ino needs to learn how to use senbon effectively, but does anyone else have an idea on what they want to master?"

Lee raised his hand, "Tenten, I would like to know how to wield a tonfa like Gai-sensei!"

The teacher for the day nodded, "Okay, Lee. My skills with it are average, so for any advanced use you would have to train with Gai-sensei, alright?"

"Alright!"

"Anyone else?" Tenten looked at her students. Another hand was raised.

"I'd like to know how to wield a sword, only I don't know what type would suit me best," Sasuke admitted.

Tenten blinked. The Uchiha Sasuke had swallowed his pride (somewhat) and had asked her (indirectly, of course) for advice. She took a moment to contemplate her reply/answer.

"Well, it depends on what you want to use it for. Every type of sword has a slightly differing use and, furthermore, varying characteristics."

"I want a weapon that is mainly offensive, not supplementary, but it has to be able to block upcoming attacks. I don't want it to be short, more like a sword, suitable for my height."

"Hmm, the way you've put it, a chokutō is the first thing that comes to mind. It's made mainly for slashing and stabbing, but you could block with it. It comes in different sizes, but it has to be compatible with the wielder's height, if not completely then with little differences. I don't use it that often in combat, but I've been practicing with my sword skills. I'll help you with the basics and I'll give you tips on more advanced techniques," responded Tenten.

"Sounds good," approved Sasuke with a nod. He usually didn't acknowledge when people did something for him, but he had promised himself to be a better person. He could at least try to be more polite.

"Thanks, Tenten," the Uchiha muttered. Tenten heard him and stared for a moment, then she grinned and turned to the rest.

"As for everyone else, I guess we'll just have you try some weapon and see if you like it. I'll show you my arsenal - I have more than enough weapons in there, - and you'll choose something. Then, you'll try to use it under my instructions. Sasuke, Ino, Lee, you three could just pick up your weapons."

"I have senbons already, Tenten," Ino called.

"Oh, okay," said Tenten while activating the storage scroll to get the weapons out.

Her arsenal was big. Kunai, shuriken, a few types of swords, a bō staff, a bow and arrows and many more. All of them had profesionally made designes. The students looked in awe. Tenten gestured for them to try something.

Sakura wasn't planning on becoming proficient in the area anyway, so she chose a simple dagger. Hinata wasn't sure about what she wanted, so she decided to wait for the others to chose and then get something that was left.

Lee picked up a tonfa and Sasuke - a chokutō. The former also looked at the other weapons - after all, he had to master three. He tried slashing with a katana at a tree and decided that it would do for the time being. Meanwhile, Shino had chosen his weapon - tanto. He was normally a mid to long-ranged fighter and decided that a mastering a weapon, meant for short range could be useful.

Naruto chose a pair of knuckle-knives - Asuma's weapons. The man had told him that they were relatively easy to master for close-range fighters. He had showed Naruto how effective they were when one combined them with chakra. The pair of knives was slightly big on Naruto's knuckles.

Hinata was thinking hard on what she wanted. She looked at the scroll where the weapons laied again. Then, she just randomly picked up a bow and arrow. Tenten instructed her on her stance and Hinata shot at a practice target.

Bullseye.

Neji picked up a bō staff and slid his hands around it. He could see the use of it - if the enemy tried to attack him from a long distance, he could use his Earth Nature to harden the weapon and block by applying his **Kaiten**. Also, if it became harder, some serious damage could be done. Plus, Tenten seemed fond of that particular weapon. Maybe she could give him more advanced lessons.

Chōji tried on a metal armor. It wasn't exactly a weapon, but it was better than nothing. It was a little too big for him, which was suprising. It wouldn't be too long before that changed, though. The Akimichis grew fast.

Kiba chose the nunchaku. He was planning on using it mainly for defense, though. However, he could only imagine what would happen if he ignited it with his **Katon** chakra.

The last one left was Shikamaru. He looked at the remaining weapons - a few types of swords (not really his style), some he didn't know the names of and standard ninja tools. He set his eyes on the ninja wire. In an actual battle, he could use it for laying traps. If he could deceive the enemy long enough by seemingly dodging blows to move from place to place, maybe he could make good use of it.

After the Twelve were done with their choices, Tenten started instructing them on how to use the tools. It wasn't easy for some of them, but they were determined to master their weapons of choice.

When everyone was tired and it was around noon, Tenten decided to call it a day. They went to a barbeque restaurant, Team Ten's usual one, to have lunch. The owners even offered them a discount. Everyone knew of the Konoha Twelve and had high hopes for them. The shinobi filled their stomaches and headed towards the Hokage Tower. When they arrived, Tsunade was waiting for them, but she wasn't alone.

Next to her was the leader of the Aburame clan and Shino's father, Aburame Shibi. Tsunade told the Twelve to sit down, not answering the obvious question on their faces. Naruto and Kiba, who were the ones most likely to demand loudly an answer, decided to stay silent. The tension in the room was worrying even them.

"Earlier today, I received a message from the Sandaime Tsuchikage, the ruler of Iwagakure no Sato himself," Tsunade started, "It said that the Kamizuru clan, the ones that are bug users there, have found the location of the Shodaime Tsuchikage's scroll of forbidden bug hijutsu techniques. They intend to steal it. Although the clan has only three members left, they will be careful to acquier the scroll, since it is heavily guarded. They made a mistake yesterday and couldn't get it, but killed five shinobi in the meantime. The Tsuchikage is requesting our help, seeing as it was the Aburame clan that managed to stop them during the Third Shinobi World War. That's why I thereby assign you, the Konoha Twelve, the following mission: you are to go to Iwa and capture the remaining members of the clan. After that, you will turn them into the authorized shinobi.

The reason the village itself can't take care of them is because the Tsuchikage and his most trusted shinobi, namely most jōnin, are on a convention with the Earth daimyo, along with many political people. The rest haven't faced the bug users before and don't know how to act."

It took a moment for the Twelve to assimilate the information. After a minute of silence, the head of the Aburame clan spoke up.

"I realize that this mission would normally be given to at least chūnin level ninja, but if Tsunade-sama seems to have trust in you, then so will I. It is a B-rank mission, since your opponents are chūnin. Normally, Shikamaru-san would be made captain due to the fact that he is the one of highest rank, but this mission requires Shino as the leader. I will give him all the intel we have on the Kamizuru clan's techniques and you will head out tomorrow morning at around eight o'clock. I will take you three days to reach the Iwa, so prepare yourselves."

"Does everyone understand?" the shinobi nodded, "Okay then, dissmissed," Tsunade waved them off and the Twelve went to make preparations.

Shino and his father went home together, all the while discussing about the mission. It had been probably one of the longest conversations, if not the longest, they had ever had.

* * *

A/N: No, I do not have a good excuse for disappearing for two weeks.

It just happened. And I am sorry that it did.

I watched more of the Shippūden (still nowhere near finished) and I know that Tenten hadn't always fought with weapons. Still, I am going to ignore cannon once more.

In Monday I started school. I don't know if I will have enough time to update, but if I don't I'll probably edit previous chapters.

At least the filler is over. :D Let me explain why: the Kamizurus were there when Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Shino were searching for the bikoūchu, a tracking bug that could find Sasuke. They defeated them, but here it never happened because Sasuke came back to Konoha. So I'm just going to assume that those three found it and managed to also discover where the Shodai Tsuchikage's book was. Of course, it would be guarded, but not that much - not many people would be interested in the subject or wouldn't know where it was. It's still valuable.

So once again, apologies for my disappearance and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I know that a few people were OOC, but I tried to avoid that. Still, Shino and his dad TALKING. IN MONOTOUS VOICES. ABOUT ENEMY INTEL.

Reviews are always appreciated and until next time! :)


End file.
